The Guests updated
by mgarza6
Summary: Anna and John Bates have Robert and Thomas stay with them over the Christmas holidays as their guests for two different circumstances. A sinister plan is hatched by the usual baddies, secrets will be revealed, and many pleasant and odd surprises will arise.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I have the whole thing mapped out. This a story that I have had in mind when I started reading these fan fictions on tumbler. This story will have humor, romance, angst, and hurt but there will be plenty of fluff and Bates babies. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review whether you like or not I just want some feed back.**

 **All the characters with the exception of the Bates' babies belong to Downton Abbey and Julian Fellowes. I own nothing. I have taken some liberties and brought it to the modern era also I am totally not British and it will show.**

 **The Guests**

By mgarza2112

 **Chapter I: A Most Interesting Scenario**

It all began with the usual suspects mocking and amusing themselves at the expense of others. Thomas and Mrs. O'Brien were openly mimicking John and Anna Bates as they departed to different departments.

"You would think he was going off to war or on his way down the Green Mile by the way she carries on. An actual fitting scene for Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara," O'Brien sneered.

The fact John and Anna seemed to be a happily married couple was something Thomas and especially O'Brien could not fathom.

"Every time those two come by holding hands and giggling, it gives me a diabetic attack. So much sweetness it is downright disgusting especially for an old man like Bates," Thomas snorted.

"The thing is they only put up a front here at work. That man has so much baggage; for instance, he is old, he limps, he had a crazy ex-wife, he is a recovering alcoholic, he is an ex-con etc… The list is just too long to name and to top it off he is very annoying. I imagine she points out all his short comings, to which there are countless I am certain, every waking moment while at home," Thomas said smugly.

Both O'Brien and Thomas sneered and laughed.

"Oh, to be a fly at the Bates' residence because you know that the only way to really know what they are really like is to spend time with them at home," O'Brien said.

"Now that is something I would like to see Long John Silver's humble abode. They have, or more like he has, been insufferable. He is constantly speaking about that home as it was a palace. Ever since they married and she fell pregnant during their honeymoon they started that looking for the ever elusive family home. Once they found it they have not been able stop shut up about it," Thomas said with a frown.

"I believe Mr. Honorable deflowered his glass virgin before they married, and that is why they had a very short engagement," O'Brien said with a touch of jealousy.

"You know I caught them by the coke machine before they were engaged, and let me tell you it was getting heated. He had her pinned to the wall in the crevice between the copier and coke machine in the workers' lounge and his hands were under her skirt somewhere. She was not fighting him off either," Thomas said.

"She is no better. Mrs. Hughes walked in on them when she was sitting on his lap. Of course, Mrs. Hughes excused her because she was "in love" according to her. Mrs. Hughes had a nice little chuckle about it with that filthy old man Carson later on," O'Brien said.

Thomas just figured some people were lucky all the time, or in Bates' case became lucky at one point in his life. How Thomas envied John because he had been a broken man just like him and now he had everything. There had been silence for a while and then O'Brien spoke again, "Mr. Crawley practically bought the home for them and Mrs. Crawley almost furnished the whole thing for them. It only got worse once the twins were born. Mary Crawley furnished the whole nursery for them, and Sybil and Edith bought them an entire wardrobe. Those brats sleep on a better mattress than any of us. Their clothing reads like a who's who of fashion designers."

With that rant behind them they both got back to their sad lunch. O'Brien angrily observed Thomas because despite his personal lifestyle, which she despised, he kept getting promoted within the company. The latest promotion was a very coveted position by everyone, especially her. The position was for personal assistant to Mr. Crawley who was very laid back. When Bates had the position he had time to do many things with Anna. When Mr. Carson moved to the CEO table as Vice-President of the company, Bates took over his position as Director of Personnel. O'Brien thought she would be next in line because of seniority but Mr. Crawley jumped her for Thomas instead. O'Brien was appalled because she had given the company twenty-three years to Thomas' ten. She believed Mr. Crawley kept promoting Thomas because he did not wish to be seen as a homophobic. It also didn't hurt that Mr. Bates had personally picked Thomas for the position. As she pondered all of this O'Brien got an evil idea, well another evil idea. While Thomas picked at his lunch she plotted.

"You know they do have a very large house, and Anna has a soft spot in her heart for you. That kindness only intensified since that time you researched and found an organic solution for that little brat's colic," O'Brien said.

O'Brien did wonder why Thomas had been so concerned about the Bates' baby when the colic problems began. The baby cried all night for almost two weeks, and the new parents were at their wits end trying to calm their darling baby. They had seen doctors and specialists but nothing seemed to work. O'Brien suggested a swift swat on the baby's bottom would remedy the problem immediately. O'Brien had said this in the break room to the horror of everyone in the room. While Tom had to restrain John, who wanted to beat O'Brien senseless woman or not. It was Mr. Carson who spoke up immediately, "Mrs. O'Brien no child, much less a six week old baby, should under any circumstances be swatted because they are in pain. If your parents did that to you then I am beginning to understand your vile words and behavior. You poor excuse for a woman. You absolute insect!" With that last remark Mr. Carson took his leave from the room. Anna slowly approached O'Brien slapped her across the face and said, "Bitch!" As soon as O'Brien was struck she let out a yelp and stumped out of the room. The room then exploded in applause. Thomas went over to Anna and said, "I will email my aunt to see if she has any suggestions. My aunt has been a Nanny for over thirty years. Don't fret I will not rest until I find something to help your sweet baby. Even if he does look like Bates." Anna smiled at Thomas to let him know his words were not in vain.

It took Thomas many restless nights to make good on his promise. He researched on the internet and waited for his aunt to send him a response. Finally one night he received an answer from his aunt who recommended an old fashioned Irish remedy. It was a little oil made from some herbs that was to be rubbed on the baby's belly button or near it. Thomas found the herbs, brewed the little oil, and ran out in the rain to personally deliver the oil to Anna. It was a miracle for Anna because when he arrived the baby was screaming its little lungs out in pain. As soon as the oil was applied the baby stopped crying, and after about a minute or two there was a little burp and he fell asleep in Thomas's arms. Anna was so grateful she kissed Thomas and John hugged him. The next day a very excited John told Robert Crawley all about it. Mr. Crawley came right up to Thomas to thank him for helping the Bates and his little namesake. When Mr. Carson moved up so did John Bates and he took Thomas with him in the form of a promotion.

O'Brien felt some stomach bile come up to her mouth at the thought of helping those infernal Bates.

"This could be the solution for your little housing problem," she sneered. "You could get yourself a nice quiet room at their home and in the end we can appease our curiosity as to the harmony at the Bates' home."

Thomas would not mind spending time with the babies and being with them over the holidays sounded more appealing than being alone. Thomas thought of how unfair it was that he had to leave his home that he shared with his boyfriend Jimmy because Jimmy was still technically in the closet. Thomas had been upset with Jimmy for a while, and was actually thinking of breaking up with him. Thomas just thought of all the time he had invested in Jimmy and how used to him he was. Maybe spending time with a family was just what he needed. He did miss Christmas with his Mom and siblings, but his Mom had been a little frosty after he came out.

Thomas finally said, "You know that does sound like a better plan than mine. I will go talk to Anna. Well I better talk to her alone because Long John does not really like me and I doubt he will be happy to have me spend my holidays with them. You know that makes the whole thing very much worth it; I will get to annoy the hell out of him."


	2. Chapter 2: Cora's Dillema

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. We already know why Thomas will be with the Bates, and now we will learn why Robert will be staying with the Bates. I will try to update every other day because I have the whole story ready, and I only need to edit now.**

 **As usual nothing belongs to me.**

 **Chapter II: Cora's Dilemma**

Meanwhile at the Crawley home, Cora was very nervous. How was she going to get Robert to agree to let her go with her mother overseas for the Christmas Holidays without him? Robert was already upset because the girls all had plans in various locations in Europe and none of them had included him. Normally, Cora would never leave Robert alone during the holidays, but her mother had not been well recently and she could not say no now. Unfortunately, her mother's invitation was only extended to her and not Robert.

"You know how he is Cora dear. Robert tends to say and do the wrong thing all the time, and I want what may be my last Christmas to be perfect. Robert will only ruin everything with his ghastly humor and raucous behavior," Cora's mother said. Cora tried to defend him and had even hung up on her mother after that conversation. It was just not fair for poor Robert to be left completely alone over the holidays. When Violet, Robert's mother, came over the next day she asked for her advice. She knew his own mother would convince her she was being wretched to him, but to her surprise Violet told her to go be with her mother without Robert. An astounded Cora listened to Violet, "Your mother may not have much longer after her diagnosis. You know the doctor's prognosis was not very positive. Despite the fact that I believe that woman will bury as all you should spend this time with her. I believe a daughter should indulge her mother in these occasions. You do remember how it was with Rosamund and I when I was ill, and the vile woman put her stupid boyfriend ahead of me," Violet said indignantly.

Cora remembered the incident well, and then she thought it had been the wrong person to ask for advice. Violet was still upset that Rosamund had wanted to be by her boyfriend Jeff's side when he had open heart surgery instead of Violet's molar extraction. Violet even threatened to disown her for the nerve of putting this man with a life and death procedure over her comfort. Violet claimed that the procedure was quite dangerous and strenuous. She had to call Robert, her second born and a man, to go with her. Robert really could not sympathize with her, and Violet said it was because he was a spoiled little boy who could not relate to a woman's pain. Robert had to listen to his mother complain about his ungrateful sister and her oh so important and traumatizing life changing event. After the "procedure" Robert had to endure a week of his mother's rather colorful descriptions of his sister. Violet was fine all day long complaining, but in the evening she would turn into an invalid and could not be left alone because she was as she said "at death's door". Robert finally called his son-in-law's mother, Isobel a private nurse by profession to come stay with Violet. According to Violet this was unacceptable because she claimed she needed a close relative with her at all times in the event of a life or death situation stemming from her procedure. Robert had to be with his mother and Isobel all week long. Cora remembered how miserable poor Robert had been.

Violet continued, "Cora you must go and be with your mother. Robert will have to understand and as for your mother saying he ruins everything she is right and you know it." Cora looked at Violet with a stunned look. "Cora I am his mother and I love him but we both know he is a nincompoop." Cora smiled and acknowledged that Violet was indeed correct. "What worries me is that Robert is going to feel rejected because no one wants to spend time with him," Cora said.

"Robert is grown man and you make him understand that mothers are important too. He can take care of himself over the holidays. I always spend the holidays in my own company and I am quite content," said Violet.

That was another problem Cora knew Robert was like a toddler and could not be left alone in the house. Well maybe not a toddler but an adolescent who had to be monitored constantly. The last time Cora left him alone for a couple of hours he had made a complete mess of the house. It was the day Edith's baby had been born and Cora made the mistake of letting Robert go home without her. It had only been three hours, yet Robert managed to burn dinner, break the washer and dryer, make a mess in the bedroom and den and the crème de la crème the bathroom which made Cora's stomach turn with just the memory of what she had to clean up in there. Robert was going to have to stay with someone to babysit him. Poor Robert, his situation was just getting worse by the minute. Suddenly an epiphany came to Cora when she thought of the news Anna had shared with her yesterday, and it seemed the perfect fit. The only thing was even John was unaware of the news as of yet, and Robert was going to have to keep a secret from his best mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are enjoying my story thus far. I do need input, so if you read it please give me a review so I can adjust my writing. I am not a professional writer; in fact, I have never even taken a writing course.**

 **This chapter will explain Anna's dilemma.**

 **Chapter III: Little surprises and some unpleasant ones too**

On Thursday Anna had called Cora to have lunch with her. Anna had been out of sorts and tired for the past four months. The twins had just turned five months when Anna started acting odd. She had heard Robert and John talking about her odd moods. John and Cora's eldest, Mary, had also been involved in something that had caused disharmony at the Bates' home. What it was she didn't know but it had been big because John had changed? Cora tried to get Mary to share what their problem was but she was never successful. John had forgiven Anna for whatever she had done, yet Anna continued with her odd behavior. John had been putting up with Anna's odd requests and believed it was stress due to being a first time mother. At one time John had come to the house drenched in his pajamas asking if he could stay the night. John was very upset; he was even crying out of anger or hurt Cora did not know. Anna had gotten very upset with him because he left a clean towel on the floor of the bathroom. John admitted this was not the first time for such an infraction, but Anna had just had enough and told him to get out of the house. John got scared and ran out without his car keys, phone or wallet. Once he was outside Anna refused to open the door for him, and that made John very angry and he broke the front window. Realizing what he had just done he ran to Robert's house. Robert took him inside and had him go to take a warm shower and change out of his clothes. As soon as John came in wearing dry clothes Anna rang the doorbell in a state herself. Anna had one look at her poor John in Robert's pajamas, and it broke her heart. She had made such a big deal out of a small problem. John looked very sad and vulnerable standing there with red, tired eyes. After standing there for about a minute she ran to John crying and apologizing for her behavior. The evening was the first of many odd little things.

During their lunch Anna brought up her odd behavior to which Cora pretended she had not noticed any of it. Cora told her it was normal for a new mother to become frustrated with silly situations especially if she was married to Robert's other half. Anna tried to laugh, but suddenly broke down crying.

"Oh, Cora you don't understand. The twins are wonderful babies and John is as helpful as he can be, but I am so tired. John gets up at night to change nappies or to keep me company during the feedings, but there are just some things that men cannot do. At first, all I worried about was the babies and so did John, but then he started wanting to get back to the old routine before the boys were born. Our lives fell into a comfortable schedule, and John only wanted our comfort. After about 7 or 8 weeks John became more, more… affectionate towards me. I was able to put him off by lying about my healing. Luckily, John is not the type to inquire about womanly matters. However, after 8 weeks even he started suspecting I was well healed. It became very difficult to put him off without hurting his feelings, and then that thing with Mary happened," Anna was saying when her phone rang. Anna excused herself and took her call. As she spoke on the phone a small tear came down her cheek. Cora became concerned, but let Anna finish her conversation. As soon as she finished her conversation Cora got closer to give Anna a hug, and have her explain the problem to her.

Anna gave Cora a big hug and started explaining what happened. Cora had wanted to know what had happened with Mary but she let it go. Anna began, "Well as I was saying it became very difficult to put him off without offending him, but the doctor said it be difficult not to fall pregnant while feeding. Whenever I would notice his need to deepen a kiss or his eyes darken I had to put him off somehow. I picked fights with him or gave him outrageous tasks. I even sent him looking for papaya and mango at the market at night," Anna chortled. Cora smiled at the thought of John looking for such items at night out of season. "Eventually, I fell under his spell against my better judgment. Three weeks later I found out I should have followed my instinct." Anna started crying again and Cora tried to comfort her, "Anna there is no reason to be upset. It was bound to happen between two people who love each other as much as you two do. Tell me Anna, how far gone are you?" Cora asked as she handed a handkerchief to her.

"I am not sure, but I think I just entered my fourth month," Anna replied.

"John hasn't noticed," asked Cora.

"Well, I'm not sure because with my under clothes it is pretty noticeable. However, you know how men are especially John that doesn't want to admit I am not the perfect weight. I did notice when he was being amorous with me that he paused on my little bump, but then smiled and continued what he was doing," Anna said.

Cora smiled because she remembered Robert when she was pregnant the first time. Cora had gotten pregnant before they were married, and it took Robert six months to notice. Cora just thought, "Idiots". Cora said, "You know I don't understand why you are so unhappy and worried." Anna looked down at her little bump and responded, "It is just too soon and I don't know how John is going to take the news. I just had my blood test and check up at the doctor's office. The doctor said everything looks perfect and went ahead and set me up for my scan Wednesday."

"When will you tell John about the baby?" Cora asked.

"I actually wanted to tell him over the weekend and then have him go with me to the scan."

Anna finally told Cora why she asked her to lunch. Anna needed help for the next five to six months. Cora reassured her that she and Robert would be glad to help. For now Anna had her little secret until John would go to dinner with her on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I have finished with introducing and will now get to the heart of the story. Please leave a review I really want to know how I can improve it.**

 **Chapter IV: The Arrival**

John had gone home early to pick up the boys from Mrs. Patmore's Nursery. The boys had been a bit of a handful since they started standing and it was just a matter of time before they walked. John knew he had to be careful where he placed them while he started dinner because they had proven to be quite the little Houdinis. John placed all their toys in their covered playpen. At first when Tom brought it for them John disliked the thing because it looked like a dog kennel. Recently, he had learned to love the thing because it had proven to be a life saver when he was alone with them. The boys were content fighting for one of the toys baby screaming at each other while John got to fix the intimate dinner he planned for Anna. John wanted to get off on the right foot for their holiday week together. It would be the boys' first Christmas and everything had to be perfect. The boys' screams became more desperate when John put the lasagna in the oven. John knew that cry. The boys were tired and ready to be put down for the night. John knew he had more than an hour before Anna would come home and dinner would not be ready for 75 minutes. As an extra surprise John figured he would bathe the boys and get them ready for their feeding before bed. He put the boys in the tub and played with them for a good 15 minutes, and then got himself ready to join them in a shower. He grabbed both of them and put them in their little floating chairs and turned on the shower. By the end the boys were clean and he was clean. Anna would be so happy because the hard part was over. As John dressed the boys and put them in their clean nappies and jammies he saw Anna's headlights.

"Mommy is home boys. Now you both behave and let Mommy feed you so you can sleep and give us some cuddle time," John said. He placed a tender kiss on their little heads before grabbing them to take them downstairs for dinner.

John placed the boys in their playpen. John heard Anna come in along with some other footsteps. Who could that be? As John went to greet Anna he saw his worst nightmare come in with a suitcase. Thomas, what could he possibly be doing here? John restrained himself and decided to be cordial because there may be a good explanation. John sighed because it seemed his evening was about to get spoiled. Anna ran towards John to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thomas, this a … surprise," John spluttered.

"Yes, it is. Isn't it quite a surprise Mr. Bates," smiled Thomas.

Anna interjected, "John, Thomas will be joining us for the next week because his flat is under repairs, and he had nowhere else to go."

"What about Jimmy's place?" John retorted.

"Jimmy's parents will be in town this week and they still don't know about me," Thomas answered.

"Surely a hotel would be more comfortable and …," John tried to reason when Anna smacked him on the back.

"Don't be rude John. Thomas will be our guest. Besides he has promised to watch the boys while we go out tomorrow night," Anna said gently and gave John a wink.

John gave Thomas a phony smile and gestured for him to come in saying, "Mi casa es su casa. I guess." Thomas put his suitcase by the bannister and said, "Where are my little angels?" John pointed to the kitchen. Thomas could be heard cooing with the babies, and the babies little squeals could be heard too. As Anna peaked in and saw Thomas with the boys in their highchairs getting them ready for their feedings. John also looked in on the scene and said, "At least he has his uses."

Anna went to hang up her coat and purse, and when she turned she bumped into John. John grabbed her and put his arms completely around her. Engulfed in his embrace Anna could smell the now familiar mixture of John's body wash with the baby wash. John kissed Anna and she deepened the kiss when they heard the door knocker. John knew there was only one person with such bad timing and who was old fashioned enough to use the knocker, Robert. John let go of Anna and said, "What the hell could he want?" Anna elbowed John and opened the door to let Robert in. Robert happily walked in with what looked like luggage, but that could not be. Anna stepped out on the landing, and waved to Cora who was waving from a car. "Thanks, Anna I will pick him up by next Sunday," Cora said. Anna waved back saying, "Don't worry we will keep him out of trouble." Cora drove off and Anna closed the door. John had a very confused look on his face as Anna said, "Come on let me explain everything to you." Robert ran past them on his way to the second en-suite with his luggage. The dinner timer went off and John jumped up and said, "Well dinner is ready. It is a good thing I always make enough for leftovers." Anna grabbed John by the hand and whisked him away to the kitchen with her. As they entered the kitchen they saw quite a sight, Thomas crawling around with the twins. The boys were gurgling, laughing, and having a great time overall. John couldn't help but smile. Anna giggled when she noticed Thomas was playing with the two mirror images of her husband, aka Thomas's nemesis.

Dinner went well even with Thomas there because Robert had been too busy face timing with his daughters. Robert had been just as shocked at having to spend the holidays with Thomas, but realized it may not be so bad. Anna showed Thomas to his room which happened to be next to theirs. She also showed him where everything was. Thomas thanked her, and went off to his room to give them some privacy. The boys had long been put to bed and were fast asleep. Robert had already gone to his room, and it actually felt like a nice evening. Things were going swimmingly until…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading. I am about to get to the first night, and many things will happen. Please review and let me know how I can improve.**

 **Chapter V: The First Night**

John and Anna were finally alone and she got to explain everything to him. John stopped listening somewhere between Thomas or Robert's reason for being there. He smiled and followed Anna's lips as she spoke. John started leaning in and smelling her hair that smelled of lavender and roses. John nodded at times and then started placing gentle kisses on her jaw and neck. Anna stopped talking and looked at John's dark eyes. She knew that look all too well and she moved her hair over to give him more access to her neck. His hands started wondering under her blouse and on her thigh as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. All of a sudden Robert sauntered in, "I guess I will heat up some of that delicious dinner. Oh, sorry I didn't mean to…" Anna untangled herself from John and fixed herself up to get up and help Robert in the kitchen. Anna said, "John, are you coming?" John felt embarrassed and said, "You two go ahead. I need a minute to myself." Robert laughed at that remark as John turned crimson. Anna just shook her head and said, "Men". Robert noticed that most of the dessert was gone. He asked John about it, and John smirked with mischief when he told him that Thomas had eaten the whole thing. Robert sighed and said, "I did not eat my share because I was saving it." John just shrugged. Robert took his plate of lasagna and said, "I don't know what possessed you to allow Thomas into this house. He is already eating my share of things." Anna saw the little chocolate on the corner of John's mouth and shot him an angry stare, "Instigator!" she mouthed.

After Robert was done with the dinner John and Anna cleaned up the kitchen. When they reached their room's door John grabbed Anna from behind. Anna smiled and put her finger up to her lips, "Thomas," she whispered. John nodded and opened the door and tickled Anna in. Anna giggled and John chuckled as he chased her around their bedroom. Anna finally made him stop by giving him some liberties. Anna told him to stop because she wanted to freshen up first with a nice bath. John offered to run her bath, and invited himself to share with her. Anna agreed and the fun began in the bathtub.

Meanwhile, to the right side of their bedroom Robert could hear everything being done and said in the Bates' bathroom. Robert tried to distract himself with the television, but it was no use. Robert decided to go to the living area to watch TV for a while. Robert loved both John and Anna, but he did not want to hear or worse picture them making love.

After a while John and Anna finished their "bath" and moved on to the sitting area to read and knit. While knitting Anna started talking about her day and how she spoke to Mrs. Hughes. Thomas who was next to the sitting area and a vent could hear them talking. Perfect for spying he thought as he placed himself closer to the vent. Anna was talking about a new computer Mr. Carson had purchased for Mrs. Hughes, or more like Mrs. Carson as she truly was. Anna and John were having a good laugh talking about both of them being outright scared of the computer. Thomas wanted them to continue on to arguing or something more interesting. John started a new topic talking about how the boys were now calling everything Dada not just him. Anna laughed at this and told him that they at least know who Mama is. Anna then showed John some little pink booties she knitted and John just nodded. John continued reading, and Anna just smiled to herself. John could be so dim sometimes. "I am going to look in on the boys and I am off to bed," Anna said. John smiled and nodded that he was also ready to go to bed too. Thomas realized this was it nothing to report on.

John and Anna went to see their two little bundles asleep. The boys are were truly their fathers' sons. They were little mini Johns with the same hair, complexion, lashes, and overall everything. They were big boys like their father and Anna loved them so much. The fact that love for each other created these little beings was a miracle Anna could not argue with. The love in John's eyes for them was enough to give Anna the strength to crave more babies with John. She had a little one growing inside of her now and she wanted to pick the perfect time to tell John their perfect family was expanding. Anna entwined her fingers with John's and pulled him with her to their bedroom.

By now Thomas was fast asleep because he had to do some shopping for the Baby Bates in the morning. John's mood had been very affectionate as of late. It was as if his subconscious was telling him what Anna needed to tell him. At this time Robert was coming back to his room feeling it was late and it would be safe to come back to his room.

Robert got himself ready to go to sleep and picked out his clothes for the next day. Feeling nice and sleepy Robert got on his nice soft bed. For a moment Robert looked to his right where Cora would be. Robert missed Cora but he was here to help Anna for now. Robert's eyes started to close when he started hearing what sounded like Anna talking.

"My, the General stands at attention already," Anna giggled. Then Robert heard what sounded like a mumble of some sort along with a grunt and giggles. It was quiet for a little while and Robert figured all was well, so he started nodding off to sleep again. Unfortunately, Robert was wrong the squeals and moans got louder and lasted a good twenty minutes. Robert rolled around covering his ears with the pillows, and then it got quiet again. Finally, Robert would get to sleep. Suddenly, he heard John calling Anna a "Minx" and the giggles started again.

"Oh, no not again. Bloody Hell! How much stamina does that man have? No wonder Anna fell pregnant again so soon," Robert said quietly.

All was quiet again about thirty minutes later. Robert finally fell asleep, and then the babies started crying. This was unbelievable. "Do these people actually sleep?" Robert thought.

The next minute Robert could hear Anna yelling, "John, wake up you faker! I can see you smiling! You were wide awake less than fifteen minutes ago! God damn it, John wake up!"

"Ouch! What the hell!" John yelled.

Then Robert could hear that both John and Anna were headed towards the nursery. It was 3:23 AM, and Robert had to wake up at 6 to meet his son-in-law, Matthew, with Mary's gifts before his plane took off at 9. Luckily, the babies must have been wet or something because it was quiet again. Robert was asleep until he heard a hysterical scream.

"John! John! What the hell is this," Anna yelled.

"Holy Hell woman! What now?! Your towels not perfectly placed for your grace," John screamed.

"Don't take that tone with me, you Ass! Why did you spray the whole bathroom?"

"I already told you. I have trouble seeing without my glasses in the dark, and our earlier activities never help my aim."

"Do you ever think about me, your wife and bearer of your children? I have to sit down you know, and now I got your disgusting urine all over my behind! It is disgusting! You dirty pig!"

It was quiet and then Anna yelled, "Did you just flip me off?! Do you want me to wipe the floor with you, John Bates?!"

"What do you want?!" John yelled.

"Clean it up! Swine! Go on you know where everything is!" Anna screamed.

At this rate Robert was not going to get any sleep it was almost 5 AM. Robert was falling asleep when he heard, "John, stop it! I mean it!"

"You said for me to clean. Your cute little bottom needs a cleaning too," chortled John.

"Holy Hell! Crap! Damn them all!" Robert yelled. At the next moment Robert heard a knock at the door. It was John, "Rob, you need to keep the cursing down the babies are next door and Anna doesn't like cursing in the house." John closed the door before Robert could respond. "Unbelievable," Robert whispered.

Everyone went back to bed to go to sleep. Soon everyone was asleep until Thomas woke up to go for his morning run. Robert only got to sleep about 45 minutes with all the activity next door. Robert got up so he could go meet Matthew. It was the end of a very weird, long, and restless night. Robert hoped to be able to nap later on in the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who are reading this I thank you. I hope you are enjoying it, and I wish you would leave me a review just so I can know how I am doing. I know I have been forgetting to say, but nothing belongs to me only the babies Bates.**

 **Chapter 6: A Much Needed Date**

 **Saturday December 21st**

John and Anna woke up late and the babies surprisingly did too. They spent the morning and afternoon together as a family. The boys enjoyed their time with Mommy and Daddy playing and relaxing together. Anna made lunch when Robert and Thomas returned. Thomas and Anna started talking about the evening plans she had with John. Anna was excited to go out alone with John and break the news to him about the baby. As Thomas was getting all the details about the impending evening Robert somehow started thinking that he was invited. Thomas smirked thinking this was so precious Anna and John's date with a third wheel named Robert. John tried to dissuade Robert from joining them, but he was quite insistent.

"We plan on being out late and you had such an early start today. It just wouldn't be fair to you," John tried to argue. Robert just patted John on the back and said, "Don't worry I will nap now to be ready by six." With that last remark Robert went off happily to his room.

John was perplexed. How could his friend be so dense and think he is invited on a date with him and Anna. "What the hell just happened?" he said to Anna. John continued, "How did he get the idea he was invited?" Thomas could not help but chuckle out loud, "Make sure you get a nice romantic table for three Bates." Anna put her hand on John's arm and told him that she would take care of it.

Anna took her cell phone out and started dialing Mary, Robert's eldest and her best friend. As she let it ring she gestured to John that she wanted some privacy for some girl talk and with that John went to the den.

A cheerful Mary answered, "Hi Anna. How is the little bun in the oven?" Mary giggled as she spoke, and Anna realized Cora had already given her the news about the baby.

Mary continued, "So how did the big ox take the news? I hope it was better than last time when he was staring blankly and not blinking for a like ten minutes. Obviously, these idiots do not really understand reproduction because they are always shocked with everything," Mary said laughing.

"Well that's the thing. I was going to tell him tonight because Thomas has offered to stay with the boys, but we hit a small snag you may be able to help us with. It involves your father," Anna said.

"Figures. How is he hindering? OMG! Did he blab? When I get my hands on his stupid head I'm going to… " Mary said already fuming.

"No, No! It's not that … he… um… he…" sputtered Anna.

"Out with it. Don't protect him!" seethed Mary.

"Well he sort of got the idea that he is invited on our date tonight," said Anna bashfully.

"Why would the idiot think that? A couple has plans for the evening, and a married one at that with a baby sitter and everything. Why is he always so dim?" An exasperated Mary said.

"Oh, I totally understand your frustration John isn't any better. Yesterday, I was knitting some pink booties and showed them to John and the idiot just nodded and smiled," Anna smiled.

"Anna, do you already know it is a girl?" Mary asked.

"Not yet but that is what John wants and I really hope so. Besides I feel like this is a girl, and my record is pretty good from last time with the boys. I knew before the doctor told us," said Anna.

"A couple of dimwits. That is probably why they are the best of friends. Only John can stand Daddy," laughed Mary.

"Look Anna I know you would like tell John before you deliver, so I will call the idiot, also known as Daddy. I will be blunt with him and tell him straight out that he is not invited," Mary said.

"Mary please don't be mean with him. Tell him in a way that does not hurt his feelings. Make it sound like it is best for him to not go," Anna said anxiously.

"Don't worry I will trick him into staying home with Thomas and the twins," Mary said giggling a little at the thought of Robert and Thomas spending the evening together.

After hanging up with Mary, Anna went over to tell John the good news. John smiled and winked at Anna. "I am not only married to a minx but a shrewd one at that," John said as he gave her a little spanking. Thomas was walking in and saw the two of them playing and spanking each other. He looked at them with raised eyebrows and said, "I am taking the innocents to their room to play away from this display of filth." John retorted, "Thank you Mr. Carson. I mean Thomas."

As it got closer to six o'clock Robert came out of his room with a worried look on his face. "John may I have a word with you in private please?" Robert asked.

Robert spoke to John out on the porch, and John gestured and flailed his hands as he argued with Robert all the time. John finally gave in and walked in with the same solemn face as Robert. Anna saw the looks on their face and came over to see what had happened. She looked at both John and Robert, and asked, "What happened? Is something wrong?" Robert told her that John could explain things to her on their way to dinner. John put his hand on Robert's back and told Anna it was getting late and that they should go. John gave Robert a sad hug and told him a secret in his ear before he closed the door as they left. Anna waved to the boys who were happily smiling and laughing with Thomas and his silly expressions.

As they drove away John started chuckling. Anna just looked at him in total confusion.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mary got it in Robert's head that he had to stay behind with Thomas because Thomas is too immature to stay with the babies alone. Robert is convinced that he has to be the adult for the evening because he has the experience because he is a father and grandfather," John chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Anna said amused.

"Robert is the mature adult as if. It is Thomas who has his hands full with both Robert and the boys tonight. I actually feel sorry for Thomas tonight," John laughed.

Anna was still concerned about Robert being so upset and asked, "Why was Robert so solemn?"

"He is just upset because he felt he let us down by not joining us. He saw how excited we were about tonight and he felt like a wet blanket," John responded.

"Poor Robert," Anna sighed.

John put his hand on her thigh and said, "Hey you've got me tonight and I don't plan to disappoint."

Anna smiled and thought about the news she would be sharing with him tonight.

The restaurant was wonderful; it was romantic and intimate just like Anna hoped. John was loving and perfect this evening, and Anna felt it was the right time to tell him when they brought their desserts. Anna took John's massive hand in her tiny one and entwined her fingers with his. John looked down at their hands and pulled her hand up to his lips.

Anna smiled and began speaking, "John I have some news for you, and I hope you enjoy it as much as me. I was going to give you this gift on Christmas Eve but I just can't wait any longer."

John put his finger up to her lips and said, "I know what it is, and I love it."

Anna gave him a big hug and asked, "How long have you known?"

"I figured that was why Robert stayed with us because it will just be more convenient Christmas morning."

"What?" Anna sputtered.

"The game it starts early at noon right?" John said confused.

"No, John my little idiot," Anna laughed.

Anna took John's hand and put it to her swollen belly. John looked at Anna confused for a while, and shrugged his shoulders. Anna rolled her eyes; he really could be dim sometimes. He just stared at her blankly, and Anna started getting annoyed. "John! Hello John! I'm pregnant again!" Anna yelled a little too loudly. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them. Finally, after about a minute John started reacting. John snapped out of it and finally a tear rolled down his cheek. Anna was about to speak when John's lips smashed into hers. John was forgetting he was in public and Anna had to pull away and remind him where they were.

John whispered in Anna's ear, "My love, how far along are you?" John placed one hand on her cheek and one on her belly.

"I am not sure yet. I believe I am at four months, but it could be five. I have a scan on Tuesday," Anna said and noticed John was very silent. She gently put her hand on his cheek, and asked, "Are you happy with the news my Love?"

John nodded, and said "Yes, I am just shocked and full of joy at the same time. Shocked is not the right word. Surprised because it is so soon after the boys."

Anna had to inhale and exhale to remind him it was mostly his fault. "I was not the one who insisted on the days the calendar said no because we would probably end up with a baby," Anna huffed.

"No need to get upset my love. I am very pleasantly surprised. Hey, I can't wait to tell Robert because when I married you he said I was too old to have children," John said enthusiastically.

"Robert already knows. Cora had to tell him that we needed help with the boys, so he would stay behind while she visited her mother without him," Anna explained.

"Poor Rob. No one wants him," John said sadly.

John and Anna spent some time quietly then John said, "Thomas doesn't know. It will be great to see his smug face disappear when I tell him the news. His remark about me not being "up" to it when I first married you has been demolished with the boys and now this new addition. I am as virile as a young man, or maybe more so." John smirked until he saw Anna's angry face, "John Bates are you telling me that you are making babies with me to tell Thomas off."

John put his head down in shame. He slowly began to speak, "Anna, My Love, I would never do that. I love you and the boys, and I love to show you off to my friends and enemies. I love you so much."

Anna looked at John with mischief on her face, "A pregnant wife shows your friends just what a virile man you are because you are. Besides my pregnancy is proof that I had my way with you again."

John kissed Anna and said, "I don't know how you do it, but you keep making my life better every day." Anna smiled and snuggled up to John. For the rest of the evening they held hands and polished off their dessert. They drove home in complete bliss not knowing what awaited them at home.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those who are still following I hope you are enjoying it. I will try to update more often work has been getting in the way. As always nothing belongs to me only Baby Bates**

 **Chapter VII: Rob the Blunderer**

When John and Anna got home they were greeted with a wet floor and clothes thrown everywhere. They both looked surprised and stared at each other. Thomas came barreling after Robert from the kitchen yelling incoherent words. When Thomas saw John he cried out, "Thank God! Robert is like a big toddler. I can't take it anymore!"

Robert came in arguing, "It must have been the washing machine. I know I put the correct setting and everything."

Thomas retorted, "Then why is the water everywhere, Robert? Why?"

Robert was starting to shake from anger as he responded to Thomas, "I don't know! Like I said it must be on the fritz!"

"No the washing machine was fine. You're on the fritz!" Thomas retorted.

John thought he better intervene and calmly asked Thomas about the twins.

Thomas beamed at that question and said, "They have been played with, cuddled, bathed, fed, and placed in their cots for the night. Perfect little angels unlike some useless adults around here. I only thank God I was here to watch them instead of this nincompoop."

Thomas excused himself for the evening and headed upstairs to his room. Anna went up to Robert and said, "It is okay Robert. John and I will fix this mess. You are probably right I need a new washer." John put his arm around Robert's neck in a horse playing kind of way and said, "Yeah, go to bed Robert I will clean up here and tomorrow you and I can go get Anna a new one." Before going up to bed Robert chimed in, "I will pay of coarse being as I was the last one to use it before it went completely haywire. Please take it as a Christmas present from me to the both of you." With that last remark John smiled at Robert as he headed upstairs. Anna had to remember to not judge Cora when she rambled endlessly about Robert and his antics.

John told Anna to go upstairs because he wanted her well rested in her condition. Normally, Anna would have fought him but she did feel tired besides Robert was more John's friend than hers.

After finishing off with the cleaning John went up to his bedroom. Anna sat knitting some more pink booties and smiled at John as he came to place a kiss on her head. "All set downstairs?" Anna asked her exhausted husband. John smiled and answered, "Yes, it wasn't too bad once I mopped up the water. Good thing we have hardwood and not carpet though. I am just going to take a quick shower before bed."

Meanwhile, Thomas was fast asleep from the exhaustion of taking care of Robert and the twins. Robert was talking to Cora about his day. After receiving a scolding from her about the washer incident she said her goodbyes and he promised to behave himself.

Robert went to bed hoping to have better luck sleeping tonight. An hour of peaceful slumber had passed when Robert was awoken by a woman's scream.

"John Bates get in here this instant!"

"Now what?" an irritated John said.

"How many times must I tell you about the towels?" Anna retorted.

"What about the bloody towels?" John yelled back.

"Just two questions: why do you have to use three towels, and since when is the floor a suitable place for dirty towels?" Anna asked angrily.

"Because Anna because!" John yelled back. "I need one for my hair, one for my body, and one for the gross parts like my feet and …"

Anna yelled, "Stop! I don't want to hear any more you selfish idiot!" Anna's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Here come the water works! Boo Hoo! John is such a pig! Boo Hoo! Boo Hoo!" John sputtered out sarcastically.

Anna just stared at John with hurt little doe eyes, and ran from the bathroom to the bedroom. John looked down at the towels with guilt. He was making more mess for his pregnant wife, so he picked up the towels and went after Anna to apologize.

"Anna Love, I am so sorry for my boorish behavior. I should have more consideration for you. You do so much already and I am only adding to your burdens," John said apologetically. Anna just looked at him with tears in her eyes. John continued, "I have no excuse. I am a grown ass man, and I should be able to keep a tidy bathroom. Please forgive a foolish old idiot my beautiful girl," John pleaded. Anna looked up at him and quickly saw the sincerity in his eyes. John sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a hug. Anna cuddled into her husband's massive arms and looked right at his eyes before saying, "I do forgive you, but please try to be more considerate." Anna cuddled further into John as he gave her a little nod and kiss on the forehead. A look of mischief was on Anna when she said, "And John please be so kind to point out which is the gross towel so I can wash it away from the others." John smiled and said, "You little minx."

Meanwhile Robert was getting comfortable in his bed believing that it was time to sleep again. All of sudden, he heard the same little noises from the previous night. The mumblings were quite loud and so were Anna's giggles.

Robert had to wonder, "Don't these people ever sleep?" Robert went downstairs to the den in his pajamas to watch television for a while because God only knew how long these rabbits were going to do this. As Robert was watching reruns of old television programs he fell fast asleep on the couch in the den.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know if anyone is reading this, but I will continue posting just in case. As always nothing belongs to me.**

 **Chapter VIII: The Calm Before the Storm**

Sunday December 22nd

Morning came and Robert slept through everything. Finally around noon John found him, "Robert, what are you doing asleep in the middle of the day still in your pajamas in the den?" Robert looked around confused at first and then remembered last night. Robert slowly opened his eyes wider and said, "Well you two woke me up last night. Something about some towels or something." John turned crimson and said, "Oh, you heard that. I'm sorry Anna does have this annoying habit of making a mountain out of a mole hill." Robert began, "Well it was not only that but…" Anna walked in to tell Robert that Cora was furious at him because he was not answering his phone. Robert only sighed here came another tongue lashing from Cora.

Anna stayed home alone that afternoon wrapping presents for Christmas. Thomas took the boys for a walk out in the park. Robert and John were off buying a new washer for Anna. They also decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Anna was taking full advantage of having the boys and John occupied.

All afternoon Anna relaxed and rested. She never had so much time to herself in a long time. In fact, she had not had a moment like this since she got married. Anna loved John but he always wanted to do everything with her, and when he went Robert or the boys would be there. It was at this moment that she realized that she may need to have someone like Thomas to help with the boys especially as her time to give birth would get closer. She could not imagine herself at six, seven, eight, or nine months taking care of the boys. She had a hard time carrying them now because they were quite heavy and they did squirm a lot. Anna feared she would hurt herself or harm the baby, so she had been letting John carry them around for a while now. She also realized just how dim John could be with all these clues and not knowing she was pregnant.

Anna wondered about Thomas because he was a natural with the boys. She felt Thomas had chosen the wrong profession, and she felt a little sad for him because she knew he would most likely not have a baby of his own. Who would have guessed that Thomas could be so good with babies and children? Thomas had proven to be very handy to have in the house. He had been able to keep the boys on a schedule, and in turn the boys were wonderful with almost no fuss at all. The boys had been very good as of late that Anna was starting to feel much more positive about this new baby. In fact, Anna was getting excited just thinking about a little girl with little brown locks and hazel eyes just like her handsome husband.

On the other hand, Robert had proven to be everything and more of what Cora said about him. Anna did not know this side of Robert that John often mentioned from his days in the military. In fact, John had just mentioned how he had already forgotten just how terrible Robert could be. He had commented that his superiors in the military would say that his poor mother must have had one hell of time with him when he was a toddler. Anna had always heard Cora's complaints but she always thought she was just exaggerating. Anna would never have thought Robert was really the "little hands of fire" Cora would call him. On the exterior Robert seemed like the perfect responsible adult, but that perception was very wrong. Anna smiled when she thought of Robert's mother chasing after Robert when he was a toddler. Robert's problem was that the terrible twos stayed on all these years.

Anna finished wrapping all the presents, and placed them all under the tree. Anna was so happy that she had time to take a long nap with no John lying on her arm or putting his very heavy head somewhere on her. Anna had a very serene afternoon.

When Thomas came back he gave the boys their bath because they had gotten filthy at the park. Anna told Thomas to relax and she would play with them for a little while. Anna had a wonderful time with just the boys. The boys played with their toys on the floor with Anna. Anna noticed just how much her boys looked like John. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of the boys happily playing and attempting to repeat the words she would show them. It was truly a beautiful thing she and John had created in a moment of passion and impulse. Anna always knew the boys were not planned, but they were the best surprise she had ever gotten. Anna took the boys to her bed before they went down for a nap with their Mommy.

Dinner was a quiet affair with just Anna and Thomas. John and Robert were at a small little party with some of their army buddies. The evening was perfect and soon it was bed time, and John called that they were going to stay a little longer so for her not wait up for him. Anna obeyed her husband and turned in early because the next day would be the scan and she was very excited to be able to see the baby for the first time.

John brought Robert wasted and smelling of alcohol up the stairs and into his room around three in the morning. John was sober because he did not dare touch a drop of alcohol knowing full well that he would regress back to his dark days as a drunk. John saw that Anna was sleeping soundly and quietly took a shower and slipped into bed with his beautiful wife. Anna barely felt her husband as he put his arm on her hip and placed light kiss on her head. Anna snuggled into John and they all had a very restful night which was good because tomorrow all the chaos was about to ensue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I am glad to hear some people are actually reading my little story. I am trying to update more often but right my job is quite hectic. I hope to be able to update again next week, but we will see. I have broken up the next day into three parts because I don't want to make them that long. Thank you for reading. Now let the mayhem begin.**

 **As usual nothing belongs to me only the babies.**

 **Chapter IX: One Hell of a Morning**

Monday December 23

Early in the morning John and Robert went out to buy the last things for Christmas. By midmorning, they were out again and Anna had time to spend with the boys again. Thomas was helping Anna to carry the boys. He even crawled around with them. Around noon time Anna was starting to get ready for her doctor's appointment later in the day. Thomas took the boys to give them a little fun time in the tub before their nap.

As Anna stepped out of the bath, John walked into the bedroom fuming. Anna was surprised to see John in such a foul mood. Anna walked over to John a bit cautiously and put her hand on John's arm to ask, "What's the matter?"

John looked at Anna and then started raving, "Robert, that's what. He is completely useless. Cora deserves a place by the right hand of God himself for putting up with him for this long."

Anna made John sit down on the bed and kneeled behind him to caress his hair. She was doing her best to calm him down. John was not responding as he normally did. He was seething to the point his right eye was twitching. Anna changed tactics and cooed, "My poor John. Tell me what happened." Anna stroked John's hair and massaged little circles on his back. John's breathing started to even out as he sighed and explained, "Well we got the musical bears for the boys, and I noticed it needed 9 volts batteries, so Robert said he would get them. We went from store to store and he would go in with no luck so by the sixth store I decided to go in with him. I go with him and see that they have them right there in the check-out isles. That is when it hits me, Robert does not know what a 9 volt battery looks like, so I ask him do you see any and he says no. I grab the package and show it to him and he just stares blankly at me. That is when I lost it. I tell him that this is a 9 volt battery, and he says yes but we are looking for B batteries. It was so unbelievable, they don't make B batteries!"

John started puffing again and Anna tried to soothe him gently stroking his arm. Anna massaged his earlobe like he liked, and John started to settle down. John got huffy again and yelled out, "B batteries! Freaking B!" Anna chuckled a little and John furrowed his brows, but started smiling himself. "He is an idiot," John said. Anna smiled and put her arm around his and said, "Yes, but he is our little idiot. He means well try to be more patient with him," Anna said softly. Anna pulled John's face to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. John smiled and snuggled closer to her, and he placed his hand on her belly and kissed the top of her head. Anna leaned into him for another kiss this time on the lips. John hummed his happiness as Anna deepened the kiss. John saw this as his cue to put his hand up her robe to start caressing her thigh.

Anna needed to put an end to this as soon as possible or else she could see him getting sleepy and wanting to nap afterwards, and today was the day of the scan. Anna put her hand on his chest and gently pushed away from him and said, "Now go apologize to Robert for losing your temper with him please." John did not look convinced, but with her next words, "I will repay you later on tonight" he jumped off the bed to obey his wife. John smiled as he walked out the bedroom, but before exiting he turned to Anna to say, "Clever minx."


	10. Chapter 10

**As always I hope those of you who are still reading this story are enjoying it. I am trying my best to update as much as possible, but you all know how life and work get in the way. This next chapter is mostly humorous. It will be the bright side of the day because next chapter will be angsty. I must also warn you that it will be the longest chapter I have written as of yet. As always I do not own any of the characters from Downton Abbey.**

 **Please leave reviews I would much appreciate it.**

 **Chapter X: The Scan**

After John reluctantly apologized to Robert he went up to get ready to go with Anna to her doctor's appointment. John was giddy the whole car ride to the doctor's office.

Anna was not any better. She had so many doubts that she could handle three babies at once. The twins were making progress with their walking which would only lead to more challenges. They, however, were not anywhere near to getting out of the diaper stage yet. Anna was so afraid she was carrying twins again. Anna would not mind it so much if she could have a girl with little green grey eyes and John's hair. All Anna could think about was the work she and John had just added for themselves by not being careful.

Anna looked at John as he drove, and he turned, grabbed her hand, and placed a kiss on it. He smiled at her, and Anna wished she could share her thoughts with John. She knew better since that little misunderstanding with some of Mary's property that happened to be in Anna's sewing box. John was so sensitive because he always felt he was undeserving of her and her love. Anna just wished that at least this once John would not be a brooder. Mary was totally unsympathetic to Anna's dilemma because she had a Nanny for George and she did very little of the actual work. Anna needed her confidant, John, but he would be the worst person to approach with these thoughts.

As Anna pondered who she could talk to they arrived at the doctor's office. John got out first and came around to open the door for her, and he immediately took her hand in his. He led her to the door, but before they went in he gave her a hug and a chaste kiss. Anna smiled and said, "Well let's go meet this baby."

They registered and sat to wait their turn. John was quiet and engrossed in a magazine. Anna thought it was odd John was so quiet and still, so she decided to see what he was reading. She looked at the articles on his page and read the titles. One was about breast pumps so that was clearly not it. The other article was about marital relations with small children in the house, and that made Anna a little miffed. Anna thought, "Really he is constantly thinking about sex." She noticed his gaze was further down in the page. She read the title Safe Positions for a Pregnant Woman in the Marital Bed. This really pissed Anna off. This man had a one track mind, so she glared at him. John started shifting looking for something in his pocket. He took out a pen and small note pad, and started making notes of the positions he most favored. John was so engrossed in his note taking and reading he did not even notice Anna's angry expression. Anna sighed loudly and cleared her throat to see if he would turn. John continued reading. He finally turned to tell her, "You should really read this because this will make things more enjoyable and comfortable for you." Anna could not believe her ears and was about to say something when she saw him mouth, "Wow" and chuckle as he continued reading. Anna started coughing loudly, but John just patted her on the back without looking at her saying, "That's it let all out my pet." Anna was fuming, if she would have been a cartoon her head would be exploding like a tea kettle. She punched John on the stomach. John yelled out, "What the hell? Why are you hitting me?" Everyone in the room was now looking at them. Anna looked up and smiled at everyone.

She leaned in close to John and whispered, "Why are you reading about sex here in the doctor's office?"

"I thought it would pass the time since you don't let me play Angry Birds on my phone in public," John said quietly.

"Don't you ever think of anything else aside from sex? And don't get me started with that stupid, annoying game with the bird and pig noises again," Anna retorted.

"Oh my God! You are seriously going to lecture me here in the doctor's office about my game," John snorted.

"John just shut up already! You are making a scene and not everyone needs to know that I married a very old looking teenager with games and sex on his mind constantly!" Anna yelled.

Two women were smirking and saying something about nagging wives leading to wondering husbands. Anna caught the last one about a wife's duty to make herself available to her husband. With that last remark Anna snapped yelling, "Really I don't make myself available. Do you know that since before my engagement to this man I have not had my monthly? We have been together for less than two years and this is our, hopefully, third child together. Why you may ask? Because I make myself too available to him. He may be old but he has the stamina that puts a hare to shame. He also has explosive semen that I am sure belongs in Ripley's Believe it or Not Museum. He has the ability to get hard within ten seconds after spilling inside me, and you know what he goes another round for at least 20 more minutes. Shocking, yes it is and that is my life," Anna finished. Everyone in the room was now staring at John, who was crimson. Thankfully they were called in, but John did notice some of the women looking at his crotch instead of his face. That was the end of that embarrassing moment with a hormonal, angry woman.

As they walked in John tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away from him. Once inside the nurse started asking questions, so John started answering for Anna. Anna was miffed again. She could not believe John could be so annoying in such a small amount of time. When the question of when she suspected she got pregnant Anna and John drew a blank. The nurse then asked about the earliest possible time it could be Anna looked at John who only shrugged his shoulders.

The nurse instructed Anna to put on the gown and think about the possible date. John was trying to recall. As he saw her undress to put the gown on he noticed her rather sizeable bump. He asked Anna, "Darling, do you think it could have been the shower?" Anna looked up and it dawned on her that he could be right.

It was around the seventh week after the boys were born. John had been very restless because Anna still claimed to have her blood. John had been wanting his wife like a horny teenager. Anna had been putting him off because she knew the danger of getting pregnant when feeding a baby. All day John had been extra helpful with the boys. He even cooked all three meals that day. Anna knew what he was up to and was determined not to give in. All day she created obstacles for him so he would not get near her. In the evening after the boys were fed and bathed, John put the boys in his lap and told them a story. The boys soon got sleepy and he put them to bed. Meanwhile, Anna had decided to take a quick shower. Anna was already in the shower when she started regretting not locking the door. As soon as she was all soaped up she felt John's lips on her neck. Anna was startled and asked, "What are you doing here?" John continued his ministrations on her neck and jaw. John put his arms around her and answered, "I am here to assist in your washing." John continued kissing Anna's neck leaving little love bites on Anna's earlobe. Anna was determined to not give in, but it was becoming near impossible. Anna's brain was having an internal fight with her body and her body was winning. Anna started mewling. Before she knew it she had given in and John was not able to protect her because she was the one wrapped around him.

When the doctor came into the room to do the exam. John took his position above Anna's head behind the bed to give Anna some privacy. Anna heard the all too familiar Angry Birds song and looked up at John annoyed. John put his phone away quickly. The doctor asked about the day again, and this time Anna answered April 1st, by coincidence April Fools' Day. The doctor smirked and said, "Well I don't think it is that far back because that would put you at weeks to give birth. Judging by the exam it would be closer to August or September. Are either of you a twin or have twins in the family?"

John spoke up, "My Grandmother, on my father's side, had four pairs of twins. My father was a twin and my grandmother was a twin too." Anna just stared at John. "What? You never asked and it never came up." The doctor decided to continue with the exam. She started with the heart beat which was quite strong and had an echo. The doctor smiled and said, "Yep, probably twins." John was beaming with joy, but Anna was silent.

The doctor showed them the babies and she said, "See there they are, but they are fraternal not identical like your sons." Anna perked up and started looking. John got closer and held Anna's hand.

"Would like to know the gender?" the doctor asked.

John knew Anna wanted it to be a surprise this time, so he kept quiet. Anna surprised John by saying, "Yes please."

The doctor smiled and said, "The baby on the left is a boy." John was very happy, but Anna was a little disappointed although she was still happy. The doctor continued, "The baby on the right is a girl." At that Anna yelled out, "A Girl! A Girl!" Anna was having a great moment that was only interrupted by John's stupid Family Guy ringtone. "It's just Robert. I will call him back later," John said all embarrassed. Anna was so happy she just smiled at John. John was just thinking of a mini-Anna, and Anna was thinking of a baby girl with John's hair and eyes.

The doctor continued the measurements as she let them have their moment. The doctor cleared her throat to get them to stop daydreaming. "Okay, Anna everything looks perfect. You should expect your little bundles in late March or early April. Until you can give me the day of conception; it should be around late June or very early July I can have an actual due date," the doctor continued. John blurted out, "June 28" and both Anna and doctor looked at him. The doctor had all the information she needed and gave her the date as March 30 because they were twins. As the doctor said her goodbyes John and Anna were still holding hands.

As Anna was walking out she turned to John and asked, "How did you get June 28." "The boat ride to the secluded area for the picnic," John said shyly. "It had to be after the amount of seed spilled that afternoon. I was dehydrated for hours afterwards," John said smiling. Anna blushed when she remembered the passion of the day, and all the things they did that day. It had been a day of discovery for both of them even John learned something new.

Anna was so excited she had to call Mary to tell her the news. Anna dialed Mary who answered at the 1st ring.

Mary knew it was Anna calling about the scan and she blurted out, "Anna what are you having?"

Anna tried to sound disappointed and said, "Twins again."

"What? Don't tell me it is two more boys," Mary said anxiously.

Anna paused for a while and said, "No I am having a boy and a girl."

At that Mary let out a scream that got a response from Matthew who had his head on Mary's lap watching the television. Matthew was scared out of his mind and screamed with Mary. Anna found the whole thing amusing.

"A girl! A girl! Matthew we are getting our girl!" Mary yelled.

Matthew was confused. He reacted all of a sudden saying, "What you're pregnant?!"

Mary stared at him. "What? No you idiot Anna is having a girl."

"But you said we were getting our girl, and I assumed…," Matthew said.

"How would the doctor know the gender of a baby through the phone? Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you got to be a solicitor," Mary scoffed.

"Anna we must get together when I get back so we can plan your shower. We are going to have so much fun. We can do Strawberry Shortcake theme or Barbie. Oh My God! I am so excited for us," Mary continued.

Anna smiled at the idea that Mary was already being so possessive with her and John's child. Mary was ranting about dresses, balls, etc… and Anna was just so happy about the whole thing that she did not notice John was not driving home. Anna said her goodbyes to Mary and threw her phone in her purse. Anna had forgotten to hang-up, and Mary noticed and told Matthew to be quiet so they could listen in. Matthew shook his head in disapproval, but continued listening even putting it on speaker.

John was talking loudly because he was so excited. Both Mary and Matthew could hear their conversation about the babies. Anna was asking John where they were going when she noticed he was going out of the city instead of home.

John smiled as he told her, "I want to recreate that wonderful picnic, but I'm afraid it will have to be in another location because I have no boat today." Anna shrieked with joy, and Matthew and Mary could hear Anna's sloppy kisses. They giggled at the thought of John sopping wet with her kisses.

John said something about a secluded area near the pond that he could drive to. Anna thought that was perfect, but the train got in the way so John parked under a shady tree. John was kissing Anna's neck and telling her how beautiful she is. Anna was playfully calling him "her big teddy bear." Anna noticed the train was a passenger train and that people were looking at them so she nudged John to look. John knew that what he was about to do was improper so he stopped.

As John was moving his arms off Anna his wrist watch got caught in Anna's earring.

"Oh my John we are tangled," Anna said playfully. Mary was smirking and Matthew was getting uncomfortable because it was starting to sound personal.

"I'm sorry my Love I am just too excited. I will try to free myself with a swirl. How is that Anna? Any better?" John asked with concern.

"It still feels painful. It is just too big you should be more careful with that thing," Anna said tugging her large loop earring.

As John was straining to free himself without hurting Anna anymore he pushed the latte from the cup holder onto Anna's lap. "Shit! I am so sorry my Love I have spilled all over you and some on my shoe," John said apologetically.

"John you are still stuck to me be careful it really hurts when you move like that. On top of everything I am full of your sticky thing from my brand new shoes to my blouse. Look at the seat it is going to stain," Anna said a bit upset at John.

"No it won't. It will come right out," John said to appease her.

"Remember the bed sheets and comforter when you accidently spilled all over because you lost control with the football game. It was like you went in there with a fire hose filled with your sticky stuff," Anna said angrily.

By then both Mary and Matthew were wincing at what they were hearing. Matthew even mouthed an "ewww" to Mary.

"John hold still you are really hurting me with this huge thing," Anna winced as she pulled on her earring. Anna got tired and pulled the earring and his wrist hard towards herself. John yelled out, "Hey careful! You are going to rip it in half, and then what. Stupid woman!"

"Watch it Buster or I will pull it out by force, and watch you cry like a baby when I rip it," Anna said scornfully.

"Hey my Dad passed this down to me. It is what bonds me with him. Hopefully when the boys are older they will style it too," John said.

Mary had just about had it with this weird and gross conversation when she heard Anna say, "Ok, just loop it out of me so I can use my teeth to separate us."

At this point both Matthew and Mary screamed, "What?!"

Anna looked at John puzzled and then remembered her phone. She took the phone out and said, "Hello."

Mary answered, "Anna what the hell are you two doing in that car! People have been arrested for things like that!"

Anna could not understand what Mary was so upset about then John yelled, "I'm out! Yes! And you wanted to use your teeth rendering my thing useless."

Mary and Matthew yelled together, "Acckk! Sickos!" and hung up the phone. Both Anna and John looked at each other confused. They decided it was getting late and went back home.

As John was about to open the door Robert came to the door with the phone in his hand. "Oh my God! Have you no morals man! You can be arrested for things like what you were doing in the car earlier," Robert yelled. Both John and Anna looked at each other and shrugged. John just stared at Robert and said, "Weirdo."


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**Okay, so the light moment is over for now. This chapter will be angsty, and it all stems with the way Fellowes handled Mary's secret because I felt it was very hurtful of Anna to keep something like that from John. It is not like John would have gone to blab to others; he kept Robert's secrets because he knew it was part of his job. The implications were very hurtful for John and I somehow believe he would keep coming back to it throughout their marriage. I hope you keep reading because it will get better I promise. Thanks for reading.**

 **As usual nothing belongs to me except for the babies Bates.**

 **Chapter XI: The Doubt that Lingers Part 1 of 3**

The evening after the scan went on without incident. In fact, things were going along swimmingly until Robert went up to go to sleep. John and Anna had been in their sitting area with the twins playing on the rug. When Robert passed by to say goodnight. Anna and John both had a twin on their lap. Robert asked, "Are the boys okay?" "Oh yes," Anna replied. "We just wanted to spend some time with them and we thought we would sleep with them tonight." Robert smiled and gave the boys a kiss on the head and went off to bed with a big grin on his face. Robert felt the night would be ideal for sleeping because John and Anna were going to have to behave with the boys between them.

Thomas could hear Anna and John talking and playing with the boys. Thomas smiled, but he felt a little sadness at the same time. He knew he would never have what the Bates have. Thomas knew that even though it was becoming more acceptable for gay couples to raise children there were still too many haters out there. He did not wish to have any child go through the same thing he did. It was a hateful and hurtful world out there and he would not be able to protect the child forever. Even at work he still heard remarks form the likes of Ms. O'Brien, a supposed friend. As he laid down on his bed he dreamt of raising children even if they were not his.

Meanwhile, Robert got in bed ready to go to sleep when he heard Anna and John in the shower.

"Anna what a surprise joining me in the shower," John said.

Anna replied seductively, "Well I made a promise earlier, didn't I?"

Robert rolled his eyes and then thought what about the boys. They can't just leave them in the middle of the bed alone. Just as Robert shook his head at his irresponsible friends John asked, "Where did you leave out beautiful creations?" Anna replied, "I put them in their cots after all because they were not getting comfortable. I think they miss their own beds, so I just finished feeding them and they fell asleep immediately." John made some sort of odd grunt and then said, "Can Daddy get a taste too?" Anna immediately yelled out, "Gross! No!"

"You coy little minx," growled John. Robert rolled his eyes, and turned on the television to drown out what was happening next door. The laughs and squeals from Anna continued until new sounds of love could be heard.

Robert decided to call Cora to distract himself from what was happening over with the "love machine." He got his phone and went to the den to make his call.

Cora answered enthusiastically, "Rob, how are things over there with John and Anna?"

Robert sighed, "Well they are at it again. That is why I am up so late again. I tell you John is like a twenty year old; he goes for at least three rounds each day." Cora giggled at his comment. Robert felt encouraged and he continued, "John's middle name should be rabbit, bunny, or hare." Cora laughed harder this time and shared, "You know Anna said that she secretly believes he should be at the Ripley's Museum under the freak shows. John's ability to hold on to his release is amazing, and she adds that he also has tons of semen. He can release enough for it run in her and over the sheets, and refuels in less than five minutes." At this remark Robert started to chuckle.

Robert loved to talk to Cora at night like this, but he just wished that he could do this face to face not on the phone. Robert sighed deeply and said, "I miss you so much Robert and I can't believe tomorrow will be our first Christmas Eve away from each other. "Do you miss me Cora?" Robert asked shyly. Cora was starting to regret being away from Robert since the girls were not with him either. "Oh, Rob of course I miss you silly," Cora said sweetly. "In fact, right now I miss being in bed with you. I love the way your arms feel when they are around me. I also miss your warmness because let's face it that is part of the reason I stuck by you this long," Cora said mischievously. Robert grinned at her last remark and added, "Oh yes. I remember you wanted to add that to my vows. I, Robert, promise to be your professional bed warmer for as long as I should live." Both Cora and Robert shared a laugh. Robert spoke gently, "I miss you so much. I miss the scent of lavender from your bath salts. I miss kissing you and feeling your gentle touches. I can't wait to, excuse my crudeness, but I need to be inside of you again." Cora blushed on the other end of the phone. Robert continued, "Granted I am not Mr. Rabbit upstairs, but I still have some go in my tank." Cora hummed, "I can't wait either, and Robert you might surprise yourself when I get back." Robert smiled and said, "Believe me the Energizer Bunny would not be able to keep up with this one. In fact, I can picture the poor thing with its droopy ears with a tear in his eye as he realizes how badly he lost." Robert and Cora shared a laugh and said their goodbyes.

Robert went upstairs and noticed all the lights were out. John and Anna are probably asleep he thought. Robert got in bed and went to sleep rather quickly. He had been asleep for at least an hour or so when he heard Anna crying out in the hallway. Robert bounced out of bed and headed to the door to go see what was wrong. Before he could reach the door he heard John's voice, "What's wrong my little Love?" Anna sobbed a little longer and then started talking, "I just feel so bad right now. I feel like an ungrateful wench." John was confused and asked, "Why would you say that my Love? You are the most caring person I have ever known and you are good to a fault my Dear." Anna looked down at her feet and started saying, "John the whole time I have suspected about these little ones within me I have hoped they were not real." John was completely puzzled, "You seemed so happy when you told me about them. What has happened to change your mind?"

Anna cried and just put her head down. At this John started getting an idea, and it hurt him so much. John's eyes changed to those of anger, "I know you have realized you don't want any more of my children. Maybe you never wanted children with an old, cripple like me." Anna's lips quivered, but before she could speak John turned and said, "It is now making perfect sense. You were putting me off because you realized your mistake. You were picking fights with me and sending me off to run ridiculous errands. All of this was because you cannot stand the idea of having any more of my children."

Anna snapped back, "That is not true. I have always dreamed of having children." John retorted enraged, "Just not mine. I see. That whole deal with Mary's secret was probably just a cover up. I now see everything so clearly. I should have known. This was all too good to be true. You had a chance to worm your way out because this was all before the proposal and you still had your maidenhood. Could it have been why you were so upset when I screwed up and got you pregnant? I remember you were crying for days, and you avoided me like the plague for five weeks after we had sex. You could not have known you had gotten pregnant that fast. You hurt me and I almost took a drink because of scorn. I tried to talk to you, but you would not do it."

Anna spoke immediately, "It was not that John I was embarrassed because I acted like a whore allowing myself to engage in sex before getting married. My mother was livid with rage because I had…" but John did not let her finish. He continued, "You cried in the car after our first time, and you said it was tears of joy. I thought I had hurt you, but you said I did not. I should have known you probably felt repulsed of having given your maidenhood to an old, disfigured man like me. Oh, what a little liar you are? Was that why you did not tell me about the boys? Did you have plans to get rid of them before I found out? Unfortunately for you, Mary blabbed and you got stuck with me I mean us, the boys and me." John ran down the stairs and Anna yelled after him, "John, please listen to me. I need to explain."

John stopped by the door and said, "I think everything has been said. I thought God had finally stopped screwing around with John Bates the day I met you, but now I know he had just left his worse for last. I should never have believed in you. You are the worst kind of person there has ever been even worse than Vera because at least she would tell me I was worthless to my face unlike you. I have never been so humiliated in all my life. The sad thing is the boys will never have a good mother because you clearly don't love them or me. Most of all I have repulsed you all this time, and you have been playing me. No more I liked my life better when I could drink and numb myself. Now if you will excuse me I think I need a strong drink." Anna yelled out, "No! John you can't go back to that life again!" John slammed the door and left.

Both Robert and Thomas came down after Anna. Robert grabbed Anna, and asked her what had just happened. Anna was crying hysterically as she spoke, "Robert I have made a huge mistake. John has gotten everything completely wrong. I love him and the boys more than anything in the world, but I feel it is too soon to expand our family. I wanted more time with the boys before bringing in another baby."

Robert nodded that he understood. Robert put his arm around her and started talking soothingly to her, "John is a hot head, and he does have a hard time believing in love after his ex-wife. John has given his heart away before and lost quite badly. He has never been very secure to begin with, and that woman has completely destroyed his self-esteem. He cannot believe a young, attractive woman like yourself would ever give him the time of day. He is very fragile and I often worry what will set him off on that destructive path he was on before you."

Anna could not stop crying more than anything because John had said he was going out for a drink. Anna could not fathom having to deal with a drunk, the boys, and her pregnancy. On top of everything from what John had told her he was a mean, angry drunk. Her mind was racing and she started to verbalize her concerns, "What if he starts drinking again? What if he loses his temper and scares the boys? What will I do with a drunk husband? He is such a good man but I have always feared he will regress." Thomas had to do something so he went out looking for him. Robert stayed with Anna to wait for them to come back.

Anna was shivering thinking John was out drinking somewhere. Maybe he was hurt enough to hurt himself. She could not take it, and she just hung on to Robert for fear she was losing her mind. Things had gotten out of control very quickly, and she was kicking herself for not being strong for John. Her poor John where could he have gone out to.


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story anymore, but here is another update in case you are. Anxiety is not really my thing, so I won't let you be in suspense much longer. I kind of vented a little in the previous chapter, but that is how I would imagine John would feel after he found Mary's things. Please review so I can know what to fix. I am in no way a writing major, and I do not masquerade as one either. Thanks for reading. As usual nothing belongs to me.**

 **Chapter XI Part 2**

Thomas drove around for almost an hour when he spotted John's car at the local cinema. Thomas had to ask the people if they had seen a man fitting John's description. They finally told him what theater he was in, and to Thomas' surprise it was a movie he would never have associated John with. Thomas spotted John because he was the only man sitting in there with a bunch of women. "Fancy seeing you here in a chick flick Mr. Bates," Thomas said to get John's attention.

Thomas noticed that John was sobbing softly when he came up to him. "I guess today will go down as one of the best in your life," John said annoyed. Thomas sat down next to John and said, "No, actually if you don't go back and fix things with Anna it will be one of the worst." John could not believe what Thomas had said perhaps it was a way of making fun of him yet again.

Thomas at John and figured he should explain. "I have been jealous of you from the first day I met you. You came into the office that day with Mr. Crawley showing you around. I noticed how handsome you were, but I also noticed you did not swing my way. I saw how everyone took to you right away and the attention you got from everyone even though you were not trying to get it. As time went on I know I did things to you I should not have done, but you have to understand that I am always on the defense. People are rarely as accepting of me because of what I am."

John interrupted, "Thomas surely you realize that our office does accept you. It is your behavior that puts people off."

Thomas shrugged as he continued, "I realized that at the office, with the exception of O'Brien, I am truly blessed. However, getting back to you, my jealousy just intensified when I saw you with Anna. Anna loves you to the point of walking through fire for you. At first I myself could not understand if I was jealous of Anna because you seemed to be keen on her, or if I was jealous of you because someone loved you unconditionally. As your relationship has progressed, you and Anna have been through a lot of hardship starting with your divorce and your false imprisonment. Your love seems to grow more and more. You cannot honestly believe Anna does not want your children. You and I are very alike in one aspect; we have been burned so many times we have a hard time believing in true love. Anna loves you, and I can assure I am not telling you to make you feel better. I am confident when I say her love is true. Has it ever occurred to you that she might feel overwhelmed with the boys, you, the house, and now the new twins?"

John looked ashamed of accusing Anna of not wanting his children, but that damn book and those contraceptives she claimed belong to Mary still made him doubt. John thought he would trust Thomas with this secret, and at the same time would test his friendship. John spoke of the incident to Thomas and waited for a response. Thomas asked, "Why do you insist that the book and things were Anna's if you were not even physical yet? What has she done to make you not trust her?"

John thought about it and said, "My demons don't let me trust people that easily. I have my doubts because the week before I found those things in her sewing box I had hinted at getting more intimate with her. She usually smiles and looks enthusiastic about most of what I ask, but that day she only nodded slightly and was silent most of the rest of the time. The next week I was helping hem her skirt when I found the things. I asked her about it and she said it was none of my business. I asked her point blank and she refused to answer me. She only told me that story about Mary after three days passed. I still have my doubts. What if she asked Mary to go along with it?"

Thomas did not know how to respond except tell John to talk to Anna quietly without losing his temper. He ended his talk with John with the following, "You know I took the boys for the afternoon, and I have to tell you it is not easy. The boys require a lot right now and it is only going to get worse once they walk around."

John began to think about what Thomas had said about the work load for Anna. He had an idea, but he did not know how to approach it. In the grand scheme of things asking would not hurt so, "Thomas, are you fond of the boys?" Thomas looked at John with some confusion, "Of course, I am fond of the boys. I love taking care of them. They are delightful and they are so well behaved." John hesitated and said, "Thomas I am going to ask you something and if you feel I am out of line please just tell me. Would you enjoy being in charge of our kids while we were off at work, or at the beginning when Anna has the next set of twins stay with her to help her?" Thomas was dumb founded, "Are you joking? Because that isn't very funny." "I am not joking. I really would love for you to help us out with the boys and our new additions," John said. Thomas grinned and asked, "What like a Nanny?"

John started to feel he overstepped and hurt Thomas' feelings because he was well qualified for his current job. As John was about to say forget it, Thomas answered, "Yes. I would love to be a Nanny to your children present and future."

John did not know what to say. This was great news because if there was anything that John could count on was Thomas' love for children, even his. Anna would be so thrilled when he would tell her about her new helper. Then he thought about the pay and he brought it up, "You know I will not be able to pay you what the company pays you, but I will try to give you as much as I can. I can also offer you a place to stay and food of course." Thomas was delighted and said, "Believe it or not Mr. Bates, money is not everything for me. I love the kids and enjoy being with them, so I would say being happy at my job is much more important than money."

John thanked Thomas for the talk and said he would return home. Thomas on the other hand said he wanted to stay to finish the movie.

John now had a plan for his apology and was hoping it was not too late.

Meanwhile, back at the theater Thomas was approached by an all too familiar scent of moth balls, and only one person in the world still used moth balls. "Ms. O'Brien what are you doing out in an all-night theater. Shouldn't you be home with friends and family?" Thomas asked nonchalantly.

"You know better Barrow. I have no friends and family is just a bore to me. It is much more interesting that you are here and so was Mr. Bates. You seemed very chummy all close up and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears," O'Brien said with a look of disdain.

Thomas was confused, "What? Me and Mr. Bates, is that what you think?" Thomas chuckled at this remark.

"Then what were you two whispering about?"

"Fine, Bates had a falling out with Anna and I just came to make sure he was not drinking again."

"A likely story Barrow. Fine don't tell me I will find a way to make you tell me," O'Brien said as she moved away from Thomas.

Thomas waited for O'Brien to move away from him before he stepped out of the theater. He went outside to smoke and plot. As he was outside, he noticed O'Brien coming out of the theater too; however, she was not alone. She was with a young woman holding hands looking around nervously. Thomas slipped behind a car before she could see him. He saw them walk over to the alley and duck in there. Thomas wanted to see what was going on, so he silently followed them. Thomas was shocked and relieved at the same time by what he saw. He saw O'Brien with her hand up the young girls skirt while kissing her against the wall. Ms. O'Brien was just like Thomas, and now Thomas had something over Ms. O'Brien. Thomas smirked but then thought to snap a quick picture of her before making a run for it. That was exactly what he did. O'Brien was so busy pleasuring the young girl she did not even notice the flash. Thomas went back to John and Anna's with a new secret about O'Brien.


	13. Chapter 11 part 3

**Hello to anyone still reading this. I will resolve everything in this chapter, but it does not mean it will all be fluffy. Last of this part and then we are off to more fluff with Christmas Eve and Christmas day.**

 **Chapter XII: Part 3 (The Truth of the Doubt that Lingers)**

As John arrived at his home he was greeted with darkness. John got very nervous when he saw no sign of Anna or even Robert. He started to panic. Maybe Robert had advised Anna to take the boys and leave him after his behavior. Robert was his friend, but he knew John at his lowest and knew what he was capable of when angry. Robert would protect Anna and her children even if it was from John. As he went further into the house he heard Robert's voice booming from the kitchen. John had a feeling of shame and guilt because he had basically accused the woman who truly gave him her heart of never loving him and being a phony.

John had a plan before he got home, but his nerves had made him forget everything he thought of saying. He knew he had to apologize to Anna, and hope his words had not tarnished everything they shared permanently. As he approached the kitchen he figured he did not have anything to lose.

Robert was eating Christmas cookies and Anna was knitting blue little booties. John coughed to let himself be known; he heard Anna say, "We are aware you are here John Bates." Anna sounded upset and stern. John understood her tone to be that of anger, but at least she was talking to him.

Anna stood from her place and kindly addressed Robert, "Robert, can you kindly allow me to speak to this man alone?" John's anxiety was rising when he heard her use the words, "this man" when speaking about him. Anna was truly pissed because this was new. Robert got one last cookie gave Anna an understanding glance and bumped John's shoulder hard as he left the kitchen. John knew that Robert was just as upset with him, and that he was going to have another person to apologize to later.

John stood still for a while then started walking towards Anna. Anna immediately stopped him by raising her hand to tell him not to come closer to her.

Anna's lips quivered as she began to speak, "You hurt me John Bates and I am afraid that if you do not choose your words wisely you will lose me for good." Anna paused to gage his reaction, and continued, "If I were you, you think about what you are going to say before you say it."

John thought for a moment then he began, "I am going to be honest and speak from my heart. I realized something today, well Thomas pointed something out to me. I realize I jump to conclusions that have no bearing on logic. My mind immediately goes to dark places not because of you or your actions, but rather because of my experiences. When you met me I was a man who had been broken to the core. I had lost all hope of ever finding anyone who could put back the shattered remains of what was once my soul. I fought my feelings for you because I did not want to hurt again. My stupid mind could not fathom that anyone much less a beautiful, smart, kind, and younger woman could possibly have feelings for me. I now know that I used Vera as an excuse because of today's standards having a relationship even when married is acceptable to a degree." John noticed Anna gazing at him and said, "Sorry I am rambling."

The good thing was that Anna had actually taken a seat now and was open to listen to him. John felt confident and continued, "I have always known how I feel about you, but I cannot believe you reciprocate my feelings. I walk around paranoid that one day you will realize your mistake, but because you are so kind you carry on a charade in order to not hurt me. I know I shouldn't think these things because you have never indicated anything of the sort, but I am waiting for you to break my heart. I learned something from Thomas today, and I now realize why he and I do not get along well. I have the same condition as Thomas which is our hearts have been broken perhaps beyond repair. We both learned long ago that the love in fairy tales does not really exist. Unconditional love is not possible because people have flaws and people are fickle. People fall in love, or at least they think they do, and they fall out of love too." At this last remark, Anna looked up at John shaking her head.

Before Anna could speak John stopped her by putting his hand up to indicate for her to stop. John continued, "We both cope in different ways. Thomas copes by keeping everyone away with wicked remarks, wicked schemes, or wicked plots. I cope by walking around with a fragile, glass heart that can break completely. I have been selfish Anna by not thinking of the responsibilities my actions have given you. You will not only have to care for our little ones now, but you will also have to carry these new bundles to give them life. The boys are already a handful and they are not walking yet. It is only a matter of time before the boys run around like crazy with you heavily pregnant and me with a gimpy leg. I realize you need help."

John got down on his good knee in front of Anna and took her hand. He spoke softly, "Anna May Bates, I want you to know that my accusations earlier were the actions I took because my heart was about to shatter in a million different pieces. The thought that you had fallen out of love from me was too much for my heart to take." John looked at Anna before withering down on the floor in complete shame.

He spoke while looking down on the floor, "Anna, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I never should have doubted your love for me or our babies. I know I hurt you and that stings me more than anything in the world. I can't bear the thought of not being able to fix what I have done. I realize I am asking more than the moon and the stars from you when I ask you to forgive me, but please keep in mind that I am a foolish, old man."

Anna touched his face and placed a kiss on his head. "Silly beggar of course I forgive you. We need to work on our communication skills John Bates because I cannot bear to see you like that again," Anna said as she guided him to his feet. Anna got up herself and carefully snuggled into her husband's chest.

She knew that she had something to fix also, so she began to speak, "John I believe I need to address those concerns that came out earlier if not we will be setting ourselves up for a recurrence of tonight."

Anna began, "First, as to the reason why I was not as thrilled as you would have hoped when you brought up taking our relationship to add the physical act. I am just going to be honest. Ever since I was a child my mother would complain about the physical act of love because she said it really hurt especially the first time. There were times she would sleep in our living room after my father would close the door to their bedroom to engage in the physical act. My bedroom was right next to them and I would hear my mother moaning in pain to stop because it hurt too much. Eventually, I would hear my father curse at her and say he did not understand why it hurt her so because it should not. It always ended with my mother running downstairs to the kitchen to get an ice pack and her waking in the morning with the ice pack in her area. She would warn me and my sister that you had to be very brave to let a man do what he desired from you because it hurt so much. I was always in fear that even though my body wanted you so much I was going to be like my mother. Mary assured me that it would feel wonderful, but I always had my doubts." John gently took her to the living room to the sofa to sit and talk.

Anna continued, "Second, as to the crying afterwards it was pure joy. I had never dreamed I would enjoy the act so much especially from what my mother would say about it. I did not regret anything we did. I do regret the fact that I told my mother because a woman usually shares such an experience with her mother. Looking back on it, I should have known her reaction and should have just told Mary. I didn't tell Mary because she wants to hear details and I was not ready to share such a thing. Anyway my mother made me feel dirty and disgusting for lusting after you, and told me if I had fallen pregnant my baby would be seen as a bastard. She also told me that you lost your respect for me, and that you now saw me as "spoiled goods." I argued with her but she said I would know if you seemed more interested in me for my body instead of my company. The day after we "bonded" you immediately came looking for me and tried to hold me and kiss me, and the words my mother had used stung me and I told myself I would not want allow you to use me like that again. I avoided you because I was ashamed of myself that I had thrown myself at you like that. I was scared that I was a scorned woman, and the venom my mother spewed in my ear just made things worse. I wanted to go to you, but every time I built up the courage my mother would dissuade me. She said no man would want a used woman like me because I had "given the dog the bone before he did the trick." Mary and later on Cora were the only ones that kept me from doing something awful that only crossed my mind once."

John had listened to enough and he put his lips on hers. He spoke softly, "Anna, how could you have thought that of yourself and that I would judge like that. I was the one who insisted so much, for I am a mere man and I had my urges that I now realize should have been stifled until we wed. I wish you had shared this with me at the time. I would have put all your doubts and concerns to rest. The physical act of love with you was just that because I was able to express my love for you in another way. My desire for you is not lust, well sometimes because you are beautiful, it is love. I know that I never experienced what I do with you with any other person. What we did that first night was the beginning of my true understanding of love. Our passion spilled over, and even I was unable to control myself any longer. If anything I should be ashamed of losing that control and causing that conflict with your mother."

As John was speaking a horrible thought accord to him, "Anna, my love, I cannot believe what I put you through especially when you fell pregnant. I am so sorry I caused you that because that was never my intention. I really put you on the spot because I was manipulating you to do something that your mother was completely against. I cannot even imagine what was going through your head when you found out you were pregnant."

Anna looked at John sadly, "I should have told you that first day I started suspecting. I feel Mary overstepped by telling my mother and you. I…"

Anna explained, "Mary thought my mother would be thrilled because she was going to be a grandmother. She thought there would be no harm because we were already engaged. My mother blew up. She called me a whore and said I might as well go prostitute myself because I was a marked woman. She also told me it was early enough for me to "do away" with the baby. She scared me when she spoke of these herbs she used to do away with many babies. That is when I spoke up because she wanted to destroy something beautiful that I knew I wanted more than life itself. From the time you started courting me I started dreaming of our life together. I fantasized about a baby boy with your lovely hair, your loving eyes, your smile, and most of all your caring nature. When she brought up … well you know I was livid. How can something so beautiful such as what we shared that led to my dream be wrong? My mother grabbed me by my wrist and said I was not to see you again because you were not going to marry me anyway. She said my father would have disowned me if he had lived to see me become a whore. You don't know how that shattered me. I am glad Mary meddled and told you because I was at my wits end, and my mother had convinced me that you did not care about me and you were going to be very upset that I was pregnant. In my heart I never really believed that, but I was not able to make myself tell you for fear of your reaction."

"Anna the news Mary shared was the happiest news I have gotten in my life. I love you, and I was honored to not only be given your maidenhood but also a baby. The only thing that upset me was that you did not communicate with me. I was still dwelling on that book you had about contraception. In retrospect I should not have pursued anything physical with you unless I was prepared. I was careless, but it was only because I really wanted to show you another form of love. This form being the most intimate and personal between two humans. There is lust and passion in me that you have awoken. The boys have been the biggest surprise and blessing I have ever received in my life and you must always keep that in mind. I am truly sorry that I was not man enough to have made love to you and spent the night with you. The only reason I didn't was because of the look of doubt in your eyes when I felt my seed spill in you."

"I was terrified when I felt your seed because I knew the possibilities. I grew quiet because I had just experienced something I never had before with a wave of pleasure I did not know existed. Mary later told me it was an orgasm, and she said very few lucky women experience that in their lifetime. She said it was very rare because most men are selfish and only look for their pleasure. She also told me she had never heard of anyone having one so strong to leave them speechless on their first time." Anna blushed as she shared this information with John.

John turned crimson too as he spoke, "Anna you don't know what your silence meant to me. I thought I had done something to you. I sometimes don't know my own strength and I thought maybe I hurt you. I wanted to talk to you, but you were avoiding me like the plague."

"I already explained why. I know that I have learned one thing from our ordeal today. I have learned that we need to learn to vocalize our problems and concerns. We also needed to clear the air. As for Mary's stupid book and junk, I had that in my possession since high school when Mary started experimenting with boys. She knew that if she hid at home Edith would find it and squeal on her. I am her best friend and I had to keep her secret. I don't know why I kept it. I should have thrown it out a long time ago."

John's eyes turned to mischief as he said, "You know Mary does owe us because of the hell she put us through with those things, so I think I will pay back my frustration with Robert and the "B" and 9 V battery incident. I think I should return it to the rightful owner via her father. I am also upset that she blabbed to your mother, and she spoiled my surprise by blabbing to me."

Anna smiled, "Well she does owe for so many stupid things I'd had to put up with over the years. We will give the things to Robert tomorrow morning so he can wake her with a scolding."

John gave Anna one more apology and remembered his surprise about Thomas.

"Anna I have found a solution to your problem of feeling overwhelmed with the boys, the house, me, and our little buns in the oven. As I spoke to Thomas it hit me that the solution was right in front of me," John said enthusiastically.

Anna looked puzzled and intrigued so she motioned John to continue. "What if we hire Thomas to be our Nanny so to speak? I know it sounds odd to have a male Nanny, but I think it will work out. I have the most unpleasant experiences with him and we got it all out in the open."

Anna thought for a moment and then said, "Yes, I think that would be wonderful, but what about his job?" Anna asked.

"That's just it. Thomas would not mind leaving his current job to come work for us. I told him I could not pay him the same salary but he does not seem to care. I know it is odd, but I think he would love this job. He has so much love and patience for our boys, and I don't believe we could ever find anyone to care for our little ones like he does."

Anna smiled and chuckled, "John Bates and Thomas Barrow living under the same roof. No one at work will believe it."

John smiled and placed Anna on his lap and cooed, "Don't you think that would free you up to do more interesting things instead changing nappies? What do you say do we give Thomas a chance to work with his true calling?"

Anna kissed John and nodded yes. "Where is Thomas anyway?"

John smiled and said, "He will be home shortly. He is out watching and fawning over Colin Firth in Bridget Jones."

Anna smiled and pulled John up to their bedroom.


	14. Chapter 12

**Just a little longer before Christmas Fluff. I hope that you enjoy this chapter after that angst of the previous chapter. Thank you to anyone still reading this fiction. As usual nothing belongs to me.**

 **Chapter XII: Christmas Eve Day**

 **Tuesday December 24** **th**

Morning came a little too quickly for Anna with one of the boys fuzzing, and of course it would be little Robert. Anna went to retrieve him before he woke Baby John up. Anna made her way down stairs with Robby when she spotted something stripped wagging around under the tree. She was curious so she got closer, and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Robert crawling around shaking presents to try to guess what they could be. Anna thought, "Honestly, he is worse than children."

A couple of hours later John woke up alone to the smell of breakfast and coffee. John reluctantly got himself up to wash and go downstairs to find Thomas playing with the boys. In the kitchen, he heard Robert mumbling something about a broken toaster while scraping the burned part of the bread off over the bin. Anna was sipping on some hot cocoa with a big plate of waffles, bacon, eggs, and potatoes.

John stooped over to give his boys a big kiss on the head. Baby John, or Jack, as John liked to call him immediately wanted up from Daddy as his little hands made a grab for him. John realized Thomas should have been with Jimmy in the morning. John asked, "Thomas, I thought you were going with Jimmy. What happened?" Thomas just shrugged, so John decided to let it be for Thomas' sake.

John greeted Anna by shaking Jack's little hand at her. Robert was as usual not paying attention to where he was going, and Anna was going towards John to give him a kiss. As Robert crossed between them Anna ended up kissing Robert on the lips, and John ended up kissing Robert on the back of the head. John got annoyed but shrugged it off, "Robert, why is your timing always so bad? In fact that is why we ended up with the boys in the first place."

Everyone turned to look at John especially Robert, who asked, "What?"

Anna was a bit annoyed at John's remark too as she leered at John. John was now aware that he had stepped in it, and he quickly added, "You see it was your stupid timing that led to our happy accident." John smiled at Anna as he said that adding a little snuggle and kiss to Jack.

Robert was steaming mad; was John seriously blaming him for the boys' conception? Robert immediately exploded saying, "You look here Bates, I know I am clumsy, say the wrong things sometimes, but you sir are a rabbit. It is your rabbit behavior that got you in that predicament not me."

"It was your stupid phone call. I had the phone in my back pocket when I was parked outside the house with Anna. We had just come back from the symphony and I had just asked Anna to be my wife. We were both wanting each other very much. We got caught up in the moment and it was Anna's first time. I was barely calming her from the shock of me in there. I got her to the happy zone, and I was about to pull out when the phone rang. It was you and you scared me. I spilled inside of her and nine months later the boys made their appearance."

Anna was mortified with embarrassment over the overly graphic story in the kitchen with the babies, Robert, and worst of all Thomas.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Anna asked angrily. "Would you like to print it in the newspaper so that everyone can read about it too?"

Thomas was stunned this was exactly the kind of story to share with O'Brien, but then he thought to himself that is what the old Thomas would do. Thomas had decided he was going to turn a new leaf, and change his ways for the better. He was going to be just like his mother had taught him, to treat others as you want to be treated.

Thomas just huffed and said, "Never mind. I am taking the boys out to the park for a little walk, and I will walk off the horrible image you just described so vividly."

Robert was crimson from the story just shared by John, and quietly followed Thomas out the door.

John sighed and went up to give Anna a kiss. Anna placed a wet rag in front of John and he kissed it instead. John got miffed and then apologized as he put his arms around Anna's waist.

Anna said, "I just hope this story is not shared at the office by Thomas."

John was angry as he asked, "Why is he even here? I thought he was going with Jimmy."

"Well that did not work out because Jimmy's parents are staying in town after all. Thomas was upset so I told him to just stay here with us because he needed to start getting used to us."

"How did he take the news of actually working for us?" John asked. "He is thrilled, in fact that is why he stopped crying over Jimmy. Thomas is seriously reconsidering his relationship with Jimmy because Jimmy does not want to admit what he is to his parents."

John thought how horrible Thomas must be feeling and got an idea, "Why don't we gift him his new room furniture for Christmas being as he is going to do us a huge favor?"

Anna thought the idea was fantastic and said, "We need to furnish the adjoining room to the nursery anyway and now we will have a purpose for it."

That afternoon John and Robert went out to buy a bedroom set for Thomas. Robert was still miffed at John for his vulgar story from the morning. John had to get Robert to forgive him so he had to make it up to him. It occurred to him that he had apologized most of the week for various things to different people. John was going to have to mend his ways or the words "I'm sorry" were going to be engraved in his gravestone.

Robert was not going to make it easy for John, and gave him the silent treatment most of the car ride to the furniture store. John had to try something, so he started saying, "Have you heard from Cora today?" Robert only nodded, "Yes, I actually spoke to her before we left the house." "Really," John tried to show interest, "what has she been up to?" Robert thought for a moment and then a thought and sly smile crossed his face, "Actually, I spoke mostly. "

John was intrigued, "What of?"

"You know how my time with you has been. The arguments in the middle of the night and weird love making that lasts forever," Robert teased.

John was mortified, "How do you know all that?"

"Well you see Bates this is the thing. Your walls are paper thin and I hear everything."

John was all red. Robert continued, "I heard about "the General" and "the naughty minx" coming out to play."

"Oh my God! You didn't share that with Cora did you?" Robert grinned like a fool and continued, "Of course. I tell Cora everything even your little story about the great conception."

John was so embarrassed, and then a thought came up in John's brain, Robert's relatives.

"Have you spoken to Mary, yet?" John asked anxiously.

"As a matter of fact I have," Robert said innocently, "in fact I have spoken to all my girls, their husbands, and my mother."

John swerved a little in his car after Robert mentioned his mother. John was at a panic Robert's mother had a poison tongue to begin with, and now she knew this information about him and Anna.

Robert smirked, "What, was I not to tell such interesting information?"

John started to panic because Mary had probably already called Anna. Maybe Robert had also shared some private conversations he had. A horrible image of Anna with a big frown on her face came to mind immediately. If Robert had shared the little devious schemes such as the sharpie marker and the shower incident. John looked over at his friend and figured he would not do that to him. John just figured what's done is done.

Meanwhile, Robert took satisfaction in knowing the tables had turned on Bates. John kept a low profile for the rest of the outing. They drove around and ended up going to three furniture stores until they finally found what they were looking for. John arranged, with a little bribe, for everything to be set up by the evening.

Anna was cooking dinner when she got a call from Mary. Mary was full of mischief this evening, and Anna could tell she had something up her sleeve.

Anna decided to initiate the conversation, "So Anna, what have you and the old man been up to lately?" Anna was irritated when Mary called John "old man".

Anna decided it was Christmas Eve so she could be civil as she answered her, "Nothing much. Just the usual little tiffs. Why do you ask?"

Anna could tell Mary was smirking as she spoke, "Well I spoke to my father earlier and he was full of so many stories. It seems you and the "old man" have been quite busy as of late."

Anna spoke with disinterest, "Really, what a wild imagination your father has."

Mary finally had enough, "Alright you little minx dish out the details. Father says you two are insufferable every night either fighting or making love."

Anna snapped, "Well of course we do we are married you know."

"Oh no, Mrs. Energizer Bunny, the way father says you carry on it sounds like it gets wild a lot in there. He says Bates would put the Energizer Bunny to shame with its little floppy ears cast down dejected that someone else beats him."

Anna smiled at this remark because John was remarkable with the stamina of a fit youngster. However, Anna did not like the idea of Mary knowing about their intimate life.

Mary continued, "Oh and the crème de la crème, he told me about your first time and how your stupid boyfriend totally screwed everything up."

Anna could not let this go, so she responded, "You know Mary you are sometimes very hurtful. I treasure that day because it is the reason we have our beautiful boys. I really don't care if it was by accident because it makes it sound like we did not want our babies and that is not true. I was very happy when I found out."

"Yeah well. How did John take it? Didn't he stare at you without blinking for like ten minutes, and then he started whining about how the birth control does not always work."

Anna interjected, "As soon as I reminded him we did not use any he apologized."

"Well now we know who was at fault, Mr. Bunny." Mary laughed.

Anna got very exasperated with Mary and said, "At least I didn't have relations with a foreigner that I barely met for about 2 hours, and then when he dropped dead call my best friend to come and help me drag the dead body to the guest room he was assigned to. All this little charade because it is my parent's house and I didn't want them to know what kind of daughter they have."

Mary was silent for a while then said, "Are you done? Do you have anything else you want to drag out?"

Anna was very hurt and did not believe she had to apologize because she had been traumatized by the whole foreigner incident.

Mary realized she must have gone too far this time because she always ridiculed John and she also ended up insinuating Anna and John did not want the babies they treasured. For the first time since Anna knew Mary she heard her say, "I'm sorry Anna. I have no business making fun of John because he is a good man and he loves you. The worst thing is that I made it sound like you do not want the boys and I know they are everything you both have always dreamed of."

Anna apologized to Mary for bringing up the whole foreigner thing all over again. Mary said, "That's okay Anna I provoked you. You know, you should have John give Matthew some pointers on endurance."

They both giggled then Mary said, "Seriously Anna if what Dad tells me is true you are really lucky. John may be a little older, but he must be quite good at his craft. I know he is your only one so you can't compare."

Anna shyly said, "He is pretty good. I feel so much love and passion when we come together. He always puts my pleasure before his, and he is quite endowed too."

Mary said, "Wow! That too? You really are lucky then, and how could you not feel so much love and passion when there are times I feel it when I am near both of you. Like at church when I sat next to him. All he was doing was holding your hand, and I could already feel the heat coming from him. It was like I was next to a burning flame or furnace. I left church with my dress all stuck to me with all the sweat. His glasses kept fogging up every time you would look at him."

Anna told Mary about the 9 V batteries and "B" batteries incident, and Mary just chuckled at her father's stupidity.

Then Anna remembered the big news, "Oh Mary, you will not believe who our new Nanny is?"

Mary had no ideas, and she allowed Anna to continue. Anna smiled and said, "I think you should sit down before I tell you. Are you ready?" Mary wanted to scream the suspense was killing her, "Who?" she blurted out. Anna figured she had to just say it like pulling off a band aid, "Thomas Barrow".

Mary snorted, "Fine if you don't want to tell me and be childish about that is just peachy with me. Seriously, though who is it?"

Anna retorted, "It really is Thomas. In fact, he already started helping us out. You know he does have a way with children."

Mary was flabbergasted, "Surely, you don't trust him. After all the things he has done to John. The babies do resemble John, and you never know if he gets mad at John what revenge he will plot."

Anna replied, "I do trust him because he has proven that he is more than worthy with the things he has done for the boys already. He loves them and anyone with eyes can see that. I have heard him singing to them through the monitor, and I have seen him with them in their bath. He is perfect around children. As for his little rivalry with John, it was John who suggested it because something happened the night he went after him after our fight. John feels that Thomas does not have any ill feelings for the boys, and if they do fight with each other it will be John who will be pay not the babies."

As Anna was talking she felt a sensation on her right side and then a little harder one on the left. Anna let out a little gasp, "Oh my! I think the babies are kicking."

Mary sounded confused, "Anna, how far gone are you with your pregnancy?"

"I am due March 30th but I am prepared for an early birth because they are twins again."

"Wow! That was precise. I thought you had no idea"

"I didn't John figured it out. He remembered our boat ride to our secret place for our little picnic in June."

"How can you be sure? I mean it isn't as if it is the only time you have had relations?"

"Honestly, I had a feeling I got pregnant the instant it happened because it had been almost a month since our last quickie. It had been repressed passion and apparently John had been suppressing his semen. We did it four times within a 2 hour period and we did not use any protection. Out of my passion I did not let John pull out once and he spilled so much in me that I was soaking wet and sticky all the boat ride back and the car ride home. I know it has to be then because it just felt like it was the perfect time to create a little life."

Mary had been silent the whole time, but had to interject, "Gross tell me it was not the time you had all the food left over from a picnic where you claimed you took too much."

Anna fell silent, and Mary said, "Yuck! I shared that food with you."

Anna laughed, "Mary you are being ridiculous. It's not like we rolled on the food."

Mary said, "Still. I just hope the gooey stuff on the pie was the filling not something else."

Anna laughed and heard John and Robert coming back from the furniture store. She said her goodbyes to Mary and went over to greet John.

John gave her a big hug and let her know that everything had been arranged for Thomas's surprise that evening.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: Christmas Eve**

 **Christmas Eve is finally here! Unfortunately, there will be some hurt in this chapter, but it will be resolved quickly. The excitement of Christmas will be in the air with plenty of mush also.**

 **Please forgive me if I don't express sentimentality well because I have mild autism in the social sense and I have some problems deciphering emotions sometimes as well as communicating about emotions. I love writing funny things but sometimes I know I miss the mark. I find things that others may not find funny, but that is just my maturity level. My mental age is still that of a teenager so if you think my humor is a little childish please let me know. My friends say I am a 12 year old trapped in a 39 year olds body.**

 **Thanks to any one still keeping up with this story. Please let me know if you have any opinions so I can fix it and get better.**

 **As usual nothing belongs to me.**

In the evening Anna fixed a wonderful feast before heading off to church. Thomas did not want the boys going out because Baby Jack had the sniffles all day and he worried it would just get worse going out at night. Anna had to agree because she noticed it too. This only made John realize how much they needed Thomas. Since Thomas was staying logic dictated that Robert was going with them. Robert hated going to the Catholic services because he found the whole cookie thing ridiculous. He also felt it was the Church Olympics with all that rising, kneeling, and sitting.

Anna was very enthusiastic about church especially with all the lovely Christmas music. Anna was fascinated with the Christmas pageant put on by the children of St. Joseph's School. She envisioned her little boys being shepherds, and she smiled to herself when she thought how cute they would look like the sheep. When the children's choir came out dressed like Angels, Anna completely lost it. She thought the children were just beautiful, and her little angels could also be in the choir one day. She thought of her little girl looking just like John with little brown locks and a cute little mouth. As if the baby knew she was thinking about her she gave Anna a soft little kick. It didn't take long for Anna to feel her little boy giving her a swift kick to remind her that he is also there.

John was smiling and enjoying the service and the pageant as well. He looked over at Anna and saw the enthusiasm in her face. John also envisioned the boys being sheep, but then thought they would be better suited as trees just like he had always been. When John saw the little girl playing Mary he realized he would soon have a little girl who could one day play Mary. He visualized his daughter as a mini version of Anna with the same enthusiasm as she had. John smiled when he thought his son could play Joseph and his daughter could play Mary. He looked over at Anna, who was gently rubbing her belly. He knew she would do that when she felt them kick. Anna was already soothing her babies even before they made their appearance. He realized she was quite advanced in her pregnancy if she could feel the kicks already. He had noticed some change in her some time back, but he did not want to say she looked plumper because she had just birthed twins. John chided himself for not having any restrain, and getting Anna pregnant so soon. He made himself stop thinking negative thoughts; after all, he had said during their courtship that he envisioned their home to be full of children. Anna said she wanted the same thing, but she curtailed herself after the twins saying three pregnancies was enough. He wondered if Anna would start talking vasectomy for him, or having her tubes tied. Once more John started envisioning his baby girl looking just like Anna with her twin a cute version of Anna too. It was a beautiful vision he could not get out of his head. John took Anna's hand and raised it up to his lips to give her a kiss.

Robert was also enjoying the pageant very much. He felt a moment of sadness when he saw the little mule and it reminded him of the time Edith had been chosen to be in the pageant. Cora had been so upset that Edith was going to be the mule, but Edith was quite content with having no lines just standing there. Mary had been upset too she had to play a shepherd, a boy's part, because her teacher said she was bossy enough to be the narrator. Robert sighed when he remembered his little Sybil being the head Angel with the only solo in the entire choir. Sybil was beautiful and Robert's favorite, even though he would never admit it to anyone. He missed his girls so much during this time of year. He could just see them, Sybil smiling at him with some sort of knick knack she had made for both he and Cora. Mary and Edith fighting with one another with little hurtful japes. He sighed a little louder when he thought of his beautiful Cora, who would be rolling her eyes with girl's remarks. Robert had one wish and that was for Cora to come home Christmas morning. He prayed silently and hoped that his wish would come true.

After service they made their way home. Once they got home they fixed up everything for Christmas morning. Robert went up to bed because he wanted to be up to take pictures of the boys in the morning. Thomas was already sleeping in the nursery on the day bed unaware that his gift was already there. The furniture people had come by when Thomas had gone out last minute shopping in the late afternoon. The boys were already bathed and wearing their Christmas pajamas. Thomas had once more proven himself to be very necessary.

John went up to check on the boys while Anna made some hot cocoa for them. John also took the opportunity to retrieve Anna's gift. He looked in on the boys one last time smiling when he saw their silly jammies with "baby whos" on them. He noticed Thomas was also wearing his "Have a Grinchy Day" pajamas too. A big grin swept upon John's lips at the sight because he knew this was all Anna's doing.

When John descended the stairs he noticed Anna had already placed something for him under the tree. She was sitting on the settee when John came down to join her. Anna was nice and cozy wrapped around John's Manchester U throw. She just loved his throw because it smelled of him. As John cuddled up with Anna, he saw Anna's childlike wonderment of the tree illuminating in their living room. John leaned into Anna's ear to softly sing "White Christmas" to her. Anna loved John's voice, but he was always too shy to sing in front of anyone. He was too shy to sing loudly for Anna, so she compromised by having him sing in her ear only. Anna hummed along gently rubbing her bump again lulling the babies to sleep. John's hand joined hers in caressing her bump that housed their little creations. Anna pressed further into him in an attempt to be even closer to him. John loved Anna so much he never could believe how lucky he was to have her.

John started getting a little more amorous. He ran his hand through her hair, his favorite past time, and gave Anna a kiss on her shoulder. John continued placing kisses on her neck until Anna's desire rose enough for her to turn into him for a long, passionate kiss. Anna got on her knees in front of John on the settee. She placed her hand on his face and caressed him. Anna was losing herself in the moment with John's ministrations. John could not have his pregnant wife kneeling on the floor in front of him any longer. He lifted her on himself welcoming her weight. They kissed and cuddled for a while, but John knew there would be a more comfortable place for them to continue their love making later. Anna pouted when she realized he stopped what she desired the most, so she tried grinding herself on his desire. John, however, stopped her and whispered, "Later my little anxious pet," and gave her one last kiss. Anna leaned in and said, "I love you John Bates even though you irritate the hell out of me sometimes." She placed a kiss on his forehead before tugging on his hand towards the Christmas tree.

Anna realized John was following her, and her excitement rose once more. She loved Christmas mostly because of the element of surprise in opening presents. John knew this and he toyed with Anna pretending he could not find her present. Anna gave him a little shove making John smile and as he grabbed her present. He shyly handed the present over to Anna as he muttered, "I hope you like it." Anna got so excited she unwrapped it a little un-lady like. She noticed it was jewelry by the box, and she quickly opened it. She saw a beautiful bracelet within. The bracelet had five charms on it: the first one was a heart diamond with the words "My Love" hanging from it; the second and third ones were blue rattles with the names "Jack" and "Robby" engraved; the fourth charm was intertwined hands with the words, "My Best Friend" hanging from it; the last charm was a little train. Anna was confused with the last charm. She looked to him for an explanation. John started explaining, "The little train represents the train ride on the company retreat when I realized my life was incomplete because I was missing you. It was the instant it dawned on me that this new anxiety of not being with you was indeed love. I remember sitting in the train when I first admitted to myself that I could not deny my feelings towards you anymore. I needed to get to you as soon as possible and declare my love for you."

Anna's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she spoke, "John that was barely a month since we had met. You did not declare your love for me then. In fact, I had to make the first move by declaring my love for you first."

John smiled and said, "Yes, I know, but my heart does not have any concept of time. My heart only knew that it was ready to open up for you. My body wanted you to be mine completely in every possible sense. I wanted to show you how much I loved you. I felt this way until…"

Anna leaned in to let him continue, but she knew it was one of those times she was just going to have to wait for John to tell her in his own way. She waited patiently until she realized John was going to continue.

John thought for a while and then said, "I was on my way to tell you, but when I got home Vera was in my apartment. She had O'Brien spying on me, and O'Brien had already noticed I was getting close to you. Vera made me feel terrible for being a selfish, old man who was about to ruin the life of yet another woman. I don't know why Vera's words were so powerful then, but she convinced me that no woman deserved a loser like me. She made me realize that I was a married man who had no business with anyone but her no matter how much it hurt me. Vera's venom only made me remember my drunken days and the times I had intentionally hurt her too. She reminded me that I would most likely ruin you with my adultery scandal and go back to drinking. She said you were weaker than her and that was the reason I lusted after you. She also said you must have an ulterior motive for being with me because no one with the exception of my mother could possibly love me. She bashed my mother for being blind to who I truly was. She said many more hurtful things, and the bottom line she made me feel like the loser I was. It took a lot of will power to not drink that night, and to be honest I had to call Robert to come get me. I stayed with Robert for a week until Vera left. I really was the world's biggest loser not even being able to stand up to Vera."

Anna started crying at the thought of John feeling like a loser. It angered Anna at the cruelty John had endured from the likes of Vera. She took John's hand and placed a kiss on his palm. She confessed, "My heart also longed for you. The first time you called me Anna I knew I belonged to you as you did to me."

John was trembling from the horrible memory, and as he looked up Anna saw the giant tear drops dangling at the end of his long, thick lashes. Anna sat down on the couch and motioned John to lie down on her lap. John did as she bid him. He cried for a while and Anna stroked his hair lightly just letting him get it all out. John would only get like this in front of her because she would not judge him, and she never told him he was not a man like Vera. Anna rubbed his back as well just like she did with the boys when they were fuzzy. She tried to sooth him by humming his favorite Bing Crosby song, "Tu Ra Lu Ra Lu Ra." Anna knew that if she didn't let him cry it out he would bottle it up and it would appear in his nightmares. This would cause John sleepless nights out of fear of those horrible dreams. Anna noticed he stilled after a while and she let him take a little nap on her lap. Anna cried a little herself because John looked so helpless on her lap. Vera had inflicted so much harm with just her words, and it was still something that they had to cope with after all those years.

Anna knew mental abuse could be just as damaging as physical abuse first hand because of her mother. Her mother had been just like Vera, always putting her father down leading him to drink. She would never forgive her mother after what she implied when she told her about sleeping with John and getting pregnant. Anna looked down at John and continued stroking his hair that was now soaking wet with sweat. John had worked himself up over the whole Vera thing to the point of shaking and sweating, both effects of his alcoholism.

After about twenty minutes of John dozing happily on Anna's lap one of the twins had enough of this and kicked at him. This woke John, who was now completely refreshed, and he turned with a little smile on his face. Anna knew everything was fine again. She let him sit up and gave him a very tender, loving kiss. John gave Anna a slow passionate kiss before retreating back to his place under the tree.

Anna realized John's kiss was stirring more than just her passion when she felt a rather hard kick on both her right and left side. "John I think the babies are getting excited because they can feel our love." John embraced Anna and kissed her head gently. He then got down on his good knee to whisper, "We love you too little ones." He placed a kiss in the middle of her bump. Anna loved her gift even if it stirred a bad memory for John, and she had him put it on her wrist. Her husband was just so thoughtful with his gifts. She thought of the nightmare gifts Robert had bought Cora like the power tools so she could fix things herself without his assistance. Anna chuckled at the blender Robert got for Cora so she could make smoothies for him. John was not like a regular husband because even Matthew and Mary's Grill Master 3000 fiasco. Mary cried and Matthew tried to sooth her by making her a steak and corn on her grill. Mary's worst birthday ever came after the puppet Matthew bought her because he thought it was the same as a collectible Barbie Mary had wanted. Anna surely did have a very thoughtful husband.

Anna remembered John's gift and went to get it from under the tree. John shyly took the box and opened it. John was pleasantly surprised as he exclaimed, "A Manchester United jersey!" He thanked Anna with a kiss. Anna smiled and said, "That's not all look in the back." John turned it over to see 'Bates 17' on the back. It was John's number when he played in the semi-professional team owned by Manchester. John took Anna in his arms in his excitement, "How did you get the number right? You couldn't have known because no one knows." Anna looked at him and said, "You won't believe who had the information." John looked intrigued. Anna continued amused at the whole thing, "It was Joseph Mosely because he has all sorts of 'irrelevant information' as Robert calls it." John smiled it would be Mosely probably going everywhere in every database possible to please Anna.

As he picked up the jersey to try it on an envelope fell out. Anna smiled and John picked it up saying, "What else did you get me sweetling?"

Anna interjected, "Alright, that's it no more "Game of Thrones" for you John Bates. Bad enough you and Robert were sword fighting in the backyard as John Winter and James Larrinet or whatever." John shook his head and tsked her, "It is Jon Snow and Jaime Lannister not whatever you said." John laughed at Anna's stupidness when it came to Game of Thrones, but stopped when he noticed the scowl on her face. Anna hated that stupid Star Wars phase he went through, and it only got worse with this new show. Anna was going to find out who Lady Baelish was in that show because they would refer to her as that and snigger about it. Bad enough Mary was Lady Vader, yet Anna knew that it did not end well for Matthew when she found out it was Darth Vader the evil villain in Star Wars. Mary really gave him a tongue lashing for making fun of her like that and worst of all comparing her to a man with no fashion sense. It was so sweet when Matthew squawked, as John referred to tattling, and both Robert and John got a tongue lashing from her too. Lately they would refer to Mary as Cersie and Anna as Lady Baelish, although Anna could have sworn it was Lord and not Lady in the show.

Anna allowed John to continue opening his gift. He saw two tickets for the Manchester matchup in January along with plane tickets and hotel room reservations at a resort.

John was so happy, "Anna we are going to have a great time." Then his fatherly instinct kicked in, "Anna where will we leave the boys?"

Anna smiled at her ever so doting husband and father; he would have the boys in mind at all times. She put her hand on his arm as she spoke, "Look at the plane ticket names you silly beggar. I got them with Mary so you two could have a great time. Mary also got tickets for Matthew and Tom so it will be a boys' weekend." John smirked and said, "Does Robert know his favorite son-in-law, Tom, is also invited or will this be a surprise?" Anna gently smacked him on the arm, "Why do you think we got them like this? Robert will be in a good mood until he is already on the plane and sees them both there. Mary figured that would be the best way to get Robert to go."

John wanted to show Robert his jersey and show him the tickets, but Anna made him wait until morning.

John was already going up the stairs when Anna called him back. John knew what it was about but he was in denial of the whole thing. Anna was holding up his "Love me I'm a Who" pajamas to go with her "Married to the Greatest Who" pajamas. John retreated down the stairs and got his pajamas with a great, fake smile. As he turned to go up, John rolled his eyes thinking just how stupid he was going to look in the morning and with Robert and Thomas watching.

All in all it was a great Christmas Eve for both Anna and John. They drifted off to sleep with their Christmas pajamas on. John wanted to continue with his love making upstairs but he fell asleep before Anna got out of the bathroom. Anna smiled and said, "My beautiful little Angel sleep peacefully." She leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead, and he said, "Good night Mam." John was clearly thinking he was at home in his mother's house. Anna thought that was sweet of her husband.


	16. Chapter 14

**I hope you enjoyed Christmas Eve with John and Anna. Christmas Morning with plenty of fluff. The beginning of this chapter does have an M rating so if you don't like that sort of thing just skip ahead.**

 **Chapter XIV: Christmas Morning**

` Christmas morning had come at last and Anna was the first one to wake up. Usually John would rise before Anna, but Anna was just a big kid when it came to Christmas.

Anna immediately tried to rouse John from his slumber. John played coy with Anna for while pretending he didn't hear her. Anna was trying her hardest to get him up, yet John seemed to be fast asleep although Anna did detect a smile on John's lips.

Finally Anna smirked as she got a naughty idea. Anna started kissing John on his jaw and neck. John was still pretending to be fast asleep, so Anna upped her game by pulling John's pajama top up to get access to his chest. She started placing wet kisses on his chest, but in the midst of her ploy to rouse John she started getting a bit excited herself.

John still had his eyes closed, but Anna could see that her ministrations were working on him judging by his arousal in his pajama bottoms. Anna straddled him to place herself on his tender point, and she continued her kisses on his neck. John stirred, but he immediately went back to pretend sleeping. Anna was stirring herself up even more by grinding into his arousal at that point she felt the all too familiar wetness in her knickers. Anna was starting to get desperate and she moaned a little. This finally made John open his eyes and make a grab for Anna's breast. Anna was ready for more, and she gasped, "John I need you now."

John was more than willing to give his wife pleasure. He coaxed Anna to get off him, so he could straddle her. John took his time looking at Anna who was in desperate need of him by now. Anna was trying to grind into him, so John took his clothes off swiftly. He was about to work on taking all of Anna's clothes off when he heard her say, "John please I can't wait any longer."

John took both her bottom and knickers off in one swift motion. He teased at Anna by just rubbing her with his hardness. Anna was almost undone before he even entered her. John's lips immediately went for Anna's. Anna deepened the kiss, and John moaned within her mouth.

John said, "My little Minx needs me does she?" Anna just nodded and yanked at him. John finally started to get ready to pleasure his wife when she made a grab for his very sensitive appendage to lead it in her. John felt an urge now too as he thrust into Anna. It was not his usual gentle love making. This was very animalistic and Anna loved it. John was thrusting hard into Anna until she screamed out, "Oh My God John, you will be the death of me. John please don't stop!"

This excited John plenty and he continued until Anna came undone a couple of times until he too succumbed spilling his seed in Anna. Both John and Anna were panting and dripping in sweat. John stayed inside Anna for a while longer, and she smiled at him as she placed kisses in his neck. John was starting to get hard again as he was still joined to Anna. Anna felt his new found energy, and said, "Oh my God. Are you ready again so soon?"

John could not even speak in his excitement and he just started thrusting in and out of her again. Anna was gaining again quickly and she felt that she was close again. John felt her wave of pleasure as she writhed beneath him. John knew he was close too, and moaned, "I can't last longer my darling" as he said that he spilled in her once more. This time he collapsed next to her in exhaustion. Anna was left speechless because this only happened once in a while. John lazily turned to her and gave her a chaste kiss as he said, "Now we must shower unless you want to take the scent of our love making with us to Christmas with our friends."

Anna knew he was right so they both headed to the shower. John behaved in the shower because he really was spent. As John came back in the bedroom after his shower with Anna he noticed it was barely 5:30 in the morning. He shook his head and knew he needed to get ready for the boys' first Christmas.

They went to get the boys to take them down for Christmas to see what Santa had brought them. When they reached the nursery the boys were already bouncing up and down in their crib.

Thomas had already changed the boys and given them their first Christmas gift which was a little reindeer pacifier. Thomas hesitated as to his next move because he was unsure if he was invited to join them for Christmas. Thomas asked, "Do you want me to join you or do you want some private time as a family?"

John slapped him on the back and said, "Thomas, you are part of our family as dysfunctional as it is sometimes." Thomas smiled and followed them down stairs.

Robert was already downstairs separating the gifts for each person. Anna smiled because Robert was worse than children. Anna ran toward the boys who were attempting to smile through their pacifiers. Anna gave the boys a kiss on their little chubby cheeks, and noticed that they had the same little crinkles around their eyes at that moment as their father. Anna could not help herself as she gave John a chaste kiss. That reminded John about the mistletoe he had bought for Christmas morning.

John placed the boys on the floor near the gifts next to Thomas as he ran to his coat to retrieve the mistletoe. John put it over Anna's head to steal another kiss. He gave her a quick kiss and placed the mistletoe over the arch that divided the sitting room and living room. John did this with the intention of catching Anna under it as much as possible; he never thought there were other people in the house and the trouble it would lead to later on.

Meanwhile the boys were squealing with so many gifts around them. They were engrossed with the wrapping paper and ribbons, and Anna doubted they even cared what was inside. John put on his Santa hat to begin Christmas, and Robert immediately started tearing at his first gift from his mother. Robert realized it was yet another silly, Christmas jumper that read "Santa Claws" with a cat wearing a Santa hat. Robert immediately put it away, but Thomas was already smirking which meant he had already seen the wretched thing. He could not understand what his mother was thinking when she got him those gifts; was this woman this clueless or did she deliberately want to embarrass him. Robert knew why his mother did it, but he did not want to admit that she was doing it to annoy and embarrass him.

Thomas was helping the boys unwrap the presents. John and Anna were taking pictures while blinding Thomas with the flash to where he was seeing spots everywhere. The boys were very excited because of all the wonderful things around them including blue and green stuffed bunnies, bouncy walkers, teething rings of all sorts, playschool toys, etc…

Anna was busy opening all the wonderful things Mary had bought for the boys. Aunt Mary, as she liked to be called, went all out with clothes for the boys as well as shoes and cute little Manchester U socks. The boys also got beautiful Manchester U throws with a baby bear in the middle playing football.

Robert was stunned to see that the beautiful Manchester throws for the boys had come from none other than his own mother. He could not believe his mother was so thoughtful when it came to the babies and so clueless when it came to him. Anna was also stunned because Lady Grantham had never really acknowledged John and Anna's existence.

The boys were tugging at the build a bear packages that Thomas had gotten them. Thomas had made sure each bear was wearing Manchester U attire to not get on John's bad side. Thomas had also bought them little stuffed soccer ball pillows.

As everyone was busy unwrapping presents John went downstairs to the guest bathroom to retrieve Anna's last gift. Anna had been banned from the room since last night; in fact John had banned everyone from the room. This last gift was a gamble John was taking because he was not sure if Anna was even going to like it.

John came back with a little box he was gently carrying. He set it down and told Anna to open it. Anna was curious but wondered why it had little holes on the side of the box. As Anna opened the box she was greeted by these beautiful, emerald green eyes and a little pink nose. Anna pulled back and then realized it was a precious little orange, stripped kitten. She immediately picked it up to her to hug it.

Anna was very happy because she had always wanted a kitten but her mother never allowed it. The kitten nuzzled up to Anna's neck and purred quite loudly.

Anna was at a loss of words, but managed to say "Thank You." She was the happiest she had ever been during Christmas time.

John wanted to be assured that she liked her gift so he asked, "Do you like him?"

Anna looked up at John with tears in her eyes as she just caressed the kitten and gave John a kiss on the cheek. As Anna was leaning over to John to give him another kiss, the kitten escaped and jumped into John's robe pocket.

It was then Anna found the perfect name for their kitten, "Buttons" because the kitten would poke its head out of the pocket and play with Robert's shirt buttons.

John told Anna he had spotted the animal control people picking up a litter kittens by the park last week. John had been seeing this little orange, stripped kitten when he would pass by. He wanted to pick it up and take it home, but he was not sure how she felt about cats because they had not spoken about it before. John felt a little guilty when they picked up the kittens because he knew the reality shelters faced with the out of control animal situation. When he spoke to Mrs. Hughes casually about the kittens he noticed the usually bubbly woman went silent. John asked her what the matter was, and she told him that the paper had printed an ad by the shelter pleading with the public to adopt a pet because they were dangerously over populated. John still did not understand because these were healthy, adoptable kittens. Surely the shelter would not put the kittens down. Mrs. Hughes just looked at John and that look told him everything.

John inquired about the kittens at the animal shelter and was told that they were all adopted out except one. It seemed "Buttons" would not take to just anyone, and he was acting up anytime he was handled. The people at the shelter were very concerned because any animal not adopted out before Christmas was going to be put down. When John went to the shelter to get the kitten he was told that the Mama cat was also not adopted out yet, and it seemed unlikely that she would. As John said this a look of concern crossed Anna's face. John reassured her that Mama Cat was fine with Mr. and Mrs. Carson. Anna smiled at the thought of Mr. Carson fuzzing with a cat in the house.

Anna was still worried about the animals at the shelter and she asked, "John, did you check and make sure there were no other animals at the shelter like dogs or puppies?"

"There was only a guinea pig that has been in our den since yesterday. Didn't you notice her already?" John smiled as he said this.

Anna ran to the den to go see the cute little guinea pig in her little cage. She was tiny and looked to be a baby. Anna wanted to pick up the little thing to get a better look at her. After a brief chase around the cage, Anna caught her. Anna nuzzled the little animal up to her cheek and gave it a little kiss on its tiny head. The guinea pig named Miss Piggy squeaked out in delight.

Anna smiled at John and said, "It looks like you cleaned out the shelter."

John smiled back at Anna and said, "Matthew helped. He and Mary will have two new pugs and a black and white rabbit this Christmas. Even Cora said to drop off "Buttercup" with the staff at the house."

Robert's ears pricked up when he heard Cora's name, "What? Who is Buttercup?"

John smirked as he said, "Buttercup is a 2 year old yellow cat with yellow eyes. He belonged to an old couple that passed, and had been at the shelter for about 6 months."

Robert was shocked, "Cora knows it is a cat right? Cora is more of a dog person than cat."

"Cora told me you would say that because you are the dog person and you insist she is too." John smirked at Anna as he spoke to Robert.

"Well, I don't dislike them or anything, but I have always had dogs and Isis is getting on in age. I don't want that cat bothering her is all."

John assured Robert that Buttercup was used to dogs, and would have no problem leaving Isis alone. Robert was still not completely convinced, but he said he would give Buttercup a chance.

John surprised Robert by telling him that his mother had even pitched in and gotten the very last animal at the shelter in a unique moment of charity. To Robert's amusement he learned it was a 3 year old tabby born without a tail and three legs.

"My mother wanted the cat, even if it was demeaned defective by society?" Robert chortled.

"Not only did she take the cat with her she shed a tear. I am glad Matthew was able to convince her to go to the shelter because she is also going to fund an adoption event this coming spring," John told Robert.

"My mother giving to cats and shedding tears for them. Now I have heard everything."

Buttons had already made himself at home as he tumbled along with the boys on the wrapping paper that had been discarded. The boys loved the kitten, but Anna worried that the kitten would bite them. She felt reassured when she saw the boys gently touching the kitten and the kitten licking their chubby little hands.

As they made their way back to the tree, John paused a minute to wait for Anna so he could get her under the mistletoe. Anna walked under the mistletoe and John wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away, because the need for air was too much, he realized Thomas, Robert, the boys, and even Buttons stared at him. John blushed as he let go of Anna.

Everyone continued going to look for more treasures under the tree. Anna was busy opening her gift from Mary which had a little note attached. The note read: Anna, Just a little something for you and John's pleasure. Anna was confused but intrigued. She slowly opened the gift next to John. It was a pipe and slippers which really did not make sense. Anna could not understand what Mary meant. Meanwhile, Robert was busy opening his gift from Mary, and he was stunned to see a woman's lingerie item in his box. Robert took it out of the box perplexed, but when Thomas saw it he erupted in laughter. Robert was miffed, what was the meaning of these gifts. He immediately dialed Mary to let her know her gift was not at all funny. Mary had no idea what he was talking about when she heard Anna chime in about her gift. Mary was vexed that her father was yelling at her so early in the morning about a mistake she did not make.

Suddenly it occurred to Mary that she had Matthew put the tags on the gifts. As usual Matthew had messed up again because he was playing with that stupid triangle game on his IPad when she was telling him which tag went where. Mary told Robert to switch with Anna, and yelled at Matthew. Mary was going on and on about not paying attention because of that idiotic geometry thingy. Robert winced when he heard her yelling at Matthew and hung up the phone.

In all the excitement John looked down at the boys who were too quiet for it to be normal. The boys were sprawled on their blankets surrounded by their bears and bunnies. Clearly the boys were done opening their gifts because they were sleeping so soundly even with all the yelling and noise around them.

John shared his wonderful gift from Anna and Mary with Robert to which he got a big hug and a sloppy kiss. John was wiping down his cheek as he shared the news of Tom and Matthew joining them. Robert frowned but figured that at least he was going to get to go see his favorite team play.

Thomas was not his usual self, and John noticed he was brooding probably at the thought of not spending time with Jimmy. The only thing that had put a smile on Thomas's face was that he had gotten a phone call from his mother on Christmas Eve to wish him a very Happy Christmas. Anna remembered the surprise they had for Thomas upstairs, so she told him to retrieve some new bottles for the boys from the adjoining room to the nursery.

As Thomas walked in he noticed some things that belonged to him were around the room and then noticed a note on the pillow with his name. Thomas reluctantly reached for the note and read it:

For Our Future Best Mate Thomas,

Welcome to our home. We hope you like being with us. This room is yours to do as you please. You may lock it when you want your privacy because you are now part of the family and we will always respect your privacy.

Love,

Anna, Baby Jack, Baby Robby, and reluctantly John

Thomas was overwhelmed by the gesture. Here was a family welcoming him to join them even though they knew about his preference for men. Through all the bad things he had done to both Anna and especially John they still welcomed him. Thomas hugged Anna gently weeping on her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. He turned to John to give him a firm hand shake, but decided to hug him too. John was completely taken aback by the gesture because he never would have thought Thomas would do that. Thomas looked at both of them and softly said, "Thank you, this has made my Christmas ever so special. I only hope not to disappoint you."

John smiled and added, "In addition to getting your wages from us Robert has decided to leave you with the title of personal assistant and leaving you with all the benefits from the company."

Thomas was very happy and John and Anna let him stay in his room to fix it to his liking. For once, Thomas was truly grateful and began decorating his room. Anna closed the door to give him privacy and gave John a big hug. John asked, "What was that for?" Anna smiled and said, "For giving a broken man a second chance at happiness." John smiled knowing her exact meaning, it was only fair to pay it forward to a fellow broken man.

As Anna closed the door behind her she remembered her special gift for John. She tugged on John's arm and gestured for him to remain silent. John followed Anna to their bedroom. Anna sat down on the bed and then thought about the boys, "John, why don't you go check on the boys while I get ready for you." John did as he was told and hurried downstairs to check on the boys.

John was not prepared for what was before him. There before his very eyes was Robert thrown over wrapping paper fast asleep hugging both a bunny and a bear. The boys were flung atop of Robert's back and legs. This was too funny to pass up so he snapped a picture. He then took more pictures of the boys before he took a close of up of Robert's face as he drooled all over the wrapping paper on the floor. He took to his twitter account and posted Robert's picture with # A little too much eggnog.

John covered the boys and gently carried them up to their room because he knew they were exhausted. He placed them both in the same crib this time just because they seemed to want to be together. As he grabbed the baby monitor to be able to hear the boys in the event the boys woke up, he noticed that Matthew and Tom had already responded to his tweet. Tom had commented that it is a bit early for that even for an Irish man. Matthew just used his hysterically laughing cat emoji. Mary commented with a threat to John's life (nothing new). Cora was already steaming as she commented that she would be seeing him very soon and he better be sober if he knew what was best for him. John chuckled and put his phone away before entering his bedroom.

As John looked up he saw Anna's baby bump in a cute little nighty. John was really turned on. Nothing turned him on more than seeing Anna display her bump. It gave John a certain pride that he had put that baby in there, and Anna seemed to be proud also. John could see how beautiful his Anna truly was. She had changed from the first time she showed him a nighty she got for his pleasure. Anna had been a girl when they got married, and now a little over a year later she had the curves of a woman. John stepped forward without a word and continued where they left off in the morning in a very delicate, loving way. He took his time and made sure Anna felt his love and adoration.


	17. Chapter 15

**For anyone still interested in this story I thank you for reading. I know I have gotten away from the original characters from Downton, but I hope you realize I am just tired of the angst. John and Anna suffer so much, and I felt they were never given a break. That is part of the reason I would not want their story to continue because I fear they will suffer more tragedy. I know Anna would end up going through more loss at the expense of Baby Bates or more likely Bates himself. I felt their ending was the best part of the last episodes and I would not want it to change. I have also modernized the roles of wife and husband where men are more immature, and I feel Anna would be happy even with the childish antics her husband would get into with his best friend.**

 **Chapter XV: Robert's Personal Home Alone**

By noon time everyone was up and about as they sat and ate some brunch sent over from Mrs. Patmore's Tea Shop compliments of Sybil and Tom. Robert was still out to the world asleep under the tree hugging the jumper his mother had sent for him. Anna told John to behave himself and let Robert sleep as long as he wanted.

Anna was going to get busy with Christmas dinner, and she wanted the boys and John out of her hair. Thomas felt too full because he normally did not eat foods as rich as those he had just consumed, and he decided to go for a walk for better digestion.

John, on the other hand, had other ideas as soon as Anna went in the kitchen. John wanted to continue pestering Anna in the kitchen until she would give in and let him open the hover board Tom gave him for Christmas. John pestered her until she finally got the water spray from the kitchen and sprayed him. The kitten was also pestering Anna, but he got treats instead of a spray of water. John frowned and followed Anna around the kitchen until she said, "Fine! Go use your stupid toy, but if you fall and break something I am not taking you to the hospital John Bates!" John did a little fist pump in the air as he ran out of the kitchen with Anna behind him trying to warn him about cars and other crazy things he should know about.

As John ran he did not look where he was going and bumped into Robert, who was now awake. John was rubbing his jaw and Robert his shoulder when Anna called out, "John, look up my love." John looked up and saw that he and Robert were under the mistletoe. John scowled at Anna, but Anna was persistent. "If you want to continue the mistletoe tradition this Christmas you better kiss now," Anna said very amused.

Robert looked up to see the mistletoe and put a hand towards John to stop him from kissing him. By this time Thomas walked in and Anna indicated what was so amusing. Thomas grew a Grinch like smirk on his face, he started egging both Robert and John to kiss. John got mad and stomped outside with his hover board, and Robert followed in the same manner. Both Anna and Thomas laughed because they had riled up John.

Anna continued fixing her Christmas dinner and wanted to have most of it done before Elsie and Mr. Carson came over later that afternoon. Thomas was in the living room playing with the boys and the kitten. The television was on and the boys were smiling with some "Bugs Bunny Christmas Special." Everything was fine for about twenty minutes when a loud crash came from outside followed by John's yell.

Anna and Thomas ran out of the house to see what was going on. They saw John lying on the floor with a huge purple bruise on his forehead, and Robert on top of John with the hover board on top of his back.

Anna immediately ran over to John to make sure he was okay. John was fuming and pushing Robert off. Anna wanted to check the bruise on his head, but John was having none of it.

After a few minutes of having her hand batted away, Anna yelled, "Alright! What happened?!"

John made a face and pointed at Robert as he started explaining, "Robert happened that's what happened!"

Robert was flabbergasted that he was getting the blame for everything as usual. He rose up to defend himself, "I was not the nimrod who ran in front of a moving hover board. John got in front of me because he claimed it was his turn."

"It was my turn!" John yelled back. "You had been hogging the board for the past 15 minutes and it really is my gift not yours and I haven't even used it yet!"

"I was showing you how to use it because you are too stupid to know how," Robert screamed back.

By now Thomas rolled his eyes and went back inside.

Anna rolled her eyes too as she yelled, "Stop it both of you! I swear it is like taking care of toddlers! I might as well work at a nursery for the things I have to take care of around here!"

John snickered until he saw Anna' eyes staring right at him like little lasers. "Really, you find this amusing you giant ass. I am to have dinner ready by six before Elsie and Mr. Carson come by and I have to be outside arguing with children!" Anna screamed.

Anna asked Robert if he was hurt and he shrugged, and said that is was nothing serious. Anna instructed him to go inside to take a shower and change because he was filthy. Robert put his head down in shame and walked inside.

John gave Anna a puppy dog look as she looked at his bruise. Anna looked on with concern and told him to go inside and wait for her upstairs after he took his shower and changed. John looked at her to object when he saw the look on her face, and he decided to gather his hover board and do as he was being told. Anna shook her head at him with disappointment on her face.

After John was out of the shower he was met by Anna and the first aid kit in their bedroom. She told John to lie down so she could apply something on his bruise. As Anna started tending to the bruise she pressed on it, and John screamed, "Oww! What the hell?! That really hurt!"

Anna pretended it was an accident and gently began applying the salve on the bruise. She tenderly put a bandage over it so that it would be covered and not attract dirt. She finally swatted him on the bruise one last time, and then kissed it before John could react.

As Anna started walking out the door she turned and said, "Lie down for a little while and then come join us downstairs to watch a Christmas movie with your sons and Thomas." John nodded and gave her a weak smile.

When John came downstairs he saw that Thomas was rocking the boys on his recliner/rocker as they watched "Home Alone". Robert was already sitting on the sofa watching intently. John rolled his eyes but decided to join them before Anna grew angry with him again. John had seen parts of the movie, but he had never really seen it in its entirety.

When Anna came in to check on them she saw that they were all watching intently. She smiled because that would probably occupy them for at least another hour. The boys were playing on the floor on the rug with their new toys and the kitten was napping on John's shoulder.

In the kitchen Anna could hear them laughing at the slap stick in the movie. Chuckles were a plenty when all of a sudden she started hearing them argue. She knew it was too good to be true that she would actually have a peaceful afternoon to work in the kitchen. She was hoping Elsie and Mr. Carson would come over a little early because at least she would have help in the kitchen and Mr. Carson could keep 'the big man children' in line. The arguing was escalating, and she could hear John above Thomas and Robert now. She decided to go investigate before yelling turned to fist fights and Robert would end up on the floor again.

As Anna stepped in, she thought she must have been too late because all three of them were crying now. Anna could not believe it, so she had to ask, "What is going on here? Why are you all crying?" To which they all yelled in unison, "I'm not crying!" with tears in their eyes.

Thomas said, "Oh admit it guys the old man got to us. We also felt bad that the kid was alone, but when the Mom comes in to find him Christmas morning we all just lost it." Robert and John stubbornly refused to admit they were crying. Anna smiled because they had gotten emotional over the movie. As she was about to say something, Robert blurted out, "I want Cora here for Christmas with me!" Robert started crying all over again and ran upstairs. Anna wanted to run after him and give him a hug but John beat her to it.

Anna was about to step back into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Thomas motioned that he would go and answer the door. Anna went back in the kitchen thinking Elsie would come join her any minute now, but instead a very Sybil walked in. Anna turned with a big smile to greet her. She went to give her a big hug. Anna looked at Sybil in surprise, "You never mentioned you were coming. Your father will be so happy to see you."

Sybil smiled, "It was Tom's idea to come over and surprise Daddy. He felt bad Daddy was not with any of us Christmas."

Sybil smiled and said, "I see you and John have been busy again."

"Yes, we just found out I am having twins again. Girls this time."

"Oh Anna, I am so happy for you. You are going to love having a girl. Sybie is always so precious, and Tom won't admit it but she has him wrapped around her little finger. John is going to be just like Tom doing anything for his little girls."

"I am also pregnant, and that is why we are here. I want to surprise Daddy with the news."

"Let's hope Robert doesn't strangle Tom like last time." Both Anna and Sybil laugh at the memory of Robert trying to strangle Tom, of course he did not really hurt him.

"Mom still doesn't know, so Daddy will know something before her for once."

"Robert will love that because he always claims he is the last one to know everything."

Anna immediately remembered Sybie and asked where she was. Sybil motioned towards the living room where Anna went to greet both Tom and Sybie. Sybie was already being the perfect little mother hen with the boys and the kitten. Sybie hugged Anna as soon as she saw her. John gave Sybil a kiss and put Tom in a head lock. Sybie ran over to John for a hug and kiss.

Robert was also beaming because it was a most pleasant surprise. He hugged Sybil and gave her a big kiss. Sybie was already climbing on her grandpa as he scooped her up for a big hug and kiss too. Robert was so excited he hugged Tom too.

Sybie squealed when she realized Anna's condition. "I hope you have a girl next time because Marigold is the only other girl. We are outnumbered it is not fair."

John took Sybie in his arms as he said, "You got it little one I will make sure you get a girl. In fact, how would you like twin girls?"

Sybil smirked, "John stop pretending you have any control over these things. John and Anna are having twin girls, darling. They found out at the doctor just like Mommy will next week."

"My little girl is pregnant. Tom, why did you not inform me about this?"

"Daddy, don't blame Tom. I wanted to tell you in person because Tom did want to tell you straight away."

"I bet he did to upset me." Tom smiled at Robert taunting him.

Anna nodded and John came in to calm Robert down again, "It is a happy moment. You will be a Grandfather again, and I'm sure Sybie is very happy to be a big sister."

Robert looked over at Sybie, who was busy carrying one of the boys trying to sooth him as he whimpered because his brother beat him to a toy. Robert looked on with pride stating, "She is beautiful for a girl of eight. I guess it is time for you to have more children."

Robert went towards Sybil to hug her and Tom came in too, but Robert just pushed him away claiming it was a father-daughter moment.

As Tom moved over towards Robert again Sybil noticed the mistletoe above Tom and Robert. Sybil could not resist and screamed out, "Kiss!"

Both Robert and Tom looked up and then looked at each other in disgust. They were about to move over when Robert ran into Sybie with her arms crossed, "You have to kiss daddy, Donk."

Tom made a horrified face as he looked at Robert and they both moved closer to each other and then quickly gave each other an air kiss. They were both making faces when Robert said, "John, you have caused nothing but mischief with this damn thing." John smiled to himself because the mistletoe had been fun up to now.

Sybil went into the kitchen to talk with Anna leaving the boys to watch their Christmas movies with the kids. Sybil noticed her father was not quite himself, and she asked Anna what had happened. Anna just shrugged, "I think Robert is missing Cora more than anything, and he feels you all abandoned him for the holidays."

Sybil looked down on the ground glumly, "I know. We did all just fly the coop on him, but I knew he and Tom could not be together for too long because they are always fighting. What I cannot believe is Mom leaving Daddy by himself, but she told me the trip was more than just Grandma's illness. She said there was something very important she had to deal with because her brother is in a bind. My uncle is notorious for making mistakes and Mom is always saving him. I just hope it is not a financial thing again because Daddy will blow his top. Daddy says he has enough problems financially to help him out."

Anna did not believe Cora had left out the part of taking care of something important, but she knew it must have been for a reason. As Anna and Sybil both sat peeling the apples for the apple pie the doorbell went off again. Anna figured that would be Elsie and Mr. Carson. They continued until Edith walked in the kitchen with this tiny little bundle in a blue blanket. Both Sybil and Anna jumped out of their seats in excitement to greet Edith and the little bundle.

Sybil had not seen Edith in almost a year because she was always working in her publishing company or traveling with Bertie and her daughter. Sybil was shocked to see Edith with a new born she did not know about even though they spoke on the phone almost daily. Anna was just as shocked as Sybil as she exclaimed, "Edith he is beautiful, but when did you have him. We just saw you less than a month ago at your parent's house."

Edith smiled and said, "Well he was a complete surprise to us too. We found out I was pregnant when I was at the hospital complaining of a horrible lower back pain. It was the worst pain I have experienced, and I really thought I was going to die. I never had any of the problems I had on my first and second pregnancy so I never knew. I was on birth control the whole time so I did not even believe it was possible. It was actually when the emergency room doctor asked me to lie down to do a sonogram of my kidneys that my waters broke all over the bed. It was about ten seconds later that I had the urge to push and out came my baby. I never showed and my milk production started about an hour after giving birth. In fact, we sort of induced an early birth."

Anna asked, "How old is he?" He looked like he was just born.

Edith proudly said, "Today he is a week old."

Both Sybil and Anna rubbed their bellies as they took in the lovely little baby. He had darling red hair, probably from his father's side of the family. Sybil nudged Anna and whispered, "Does he look like Daddy?" Anna smiled and agreed with her observation. Edith could not help but smile as she heard the whisper, and she added, "That was the discussion when we first saw him. Bertie was taking the first picture of our boy and he said he believed he saw a mini version of my father."

Anna asked Edith if she could hold the baby and immediately took to him. As Anna gazed at the baby she asked his name. "Robert" Edith replied as she herself stroked the baby's hair. As the three of them stood cooing at the baby Robert walked into the kitchen. He headed towards Edith and was shocked to see a baby in Anna's arms. Robert had gone to the den to show Sybie the guinea pig when Bertie and Edith arrived, so he had not seen Edith and the baby yet. Bertie just shook hands with him and told him Edith was in the kitchen.

Robert froze when he saw the baby because he realized the baby had to be Edith's.

"Edith, where did you get this baby?" Robert asked.

Edith shook her head and huffed a bit annoyed at her father, "Where do you think I got him? He is mine and Bertie's we made him and I delivered him just last week."

"We saw you the Monday before last when you were out of sorts because you had that back pain you could not stand. You claimed it was probably from sitting too long at work. You were not pregnant then because you were as skinny as you have ever been," Robert said with a bit of angst in his voice.

Edith explained the whole thing to Robert. Robert could not believe the story she told him, and then he realized that the baby was named after him. It was the greatest honor any of his children could bestow upon him, and it had come from the least likely candidate. Robert kissed the baby's forehead and hugged Edith tightly before placing a kiss on her cheek. Edith smiled because neither her, nor her father were known for their affection. Robert asked Anna if he could hold his grandson for a little bit. Robert had a look of bliss when the baby made a grab for his finger and held it very tightly. Edith had never seen her father so happy in her entire life.

After a while Robert asked Edith if she had already told Cora about the baby. Edith said no because they wanted him to be the first in the family to know because the baby was named after him. Robert smiled and said, "The only thing that would make this moment better would be if Cora were here."

John walked into the kitchen exclaiming, "Hey, Robert you have your own personal "Home Alone" moment with your family joining you."

Robert agreed as he said, "Yes, I realize that I am blessed because Edith, the girls, the baby, and Bertie are here. Not to leave out my little Sybil and Sybie. Life is just perfect."

"And Tom," Sybil said annoyed at the fact that her father left her husband out.

Robert ignored Sybil pretending Tom was not there. Sybil huffed and smacked him on the head with a spatula. Robert yelped and admitted that he was glad Tom was there too.

Robert sighed and said, "I still want Cora here to make this Christmas perfect."

Anna noticed Edith and Sybil giving each other a knowing smile. Anna smiled when she figured Robert would not be disappointed much longer.

Just then there was some commotion coming from the living room, and they all went out to investigate. As they stepped out they saw Mary and Matthew arguing over car keys or some nonsense. George walked in as if this arguing was an everyday occurrence. George walked in to greet his cousins and the twins. His little eyes grew when he saw the kitten playing with some ribbons. He ran to it and gave it a little pet. Mary was still arguing with Matthew even though he was no longer participating.

Robert went over to Mary to give her a kiss on the cheek. Before Mary could speak Robert asked, "Please tell me you're not pregnant too."

Mary shot an evil eye towards Matthew, who shrugged, before answering, "Why? Do I look pregnant? I should not be showing yet it has only been five weeks."

Robert grunted and said, "It's a regular baby boom around here. I somehow blame John for this."

John looked up and yelled out, "Me! How do you figure it is my fault?"

"You started the whole thing with the twins and everything."

"All your grandkids are older than my children with the exception of the infant you are holding."

Mary looked up, "What? Whose baby is that? Please tell me it isn't yours Dad. Is that the surprise Mom brought?"

Robert was confused, "What? No this is Edith's baby. What surprise?"

Sybil chimed in, "Thanks a lot Mary you have ruined everything for Daddy."

"I did nothing of the sort. If anyone has ruined anything it has been Edith with her little replica of Dad. When were you even pregnant? I just saw you three weeks ago,"

Edith was about to explain when the doorbell went off. Anna was hoping it was Mrs. Hughes because at this rate with all the interruptions she was never going to have dinner ready. The doorbell went off again and everyone just stared at each other until John chimed in, "Well don't everyone run to the door at the same time."

When John opened the door he looked shocked. Everyone was looking in anticipation.


	18. Chapter 16

**Just to fix a little something I messed up with in the last chapter. Edith's children are Marigold, Betty, and baby Robert.**

 **Chapter XVI: Cora and the Big Surprise**

Cora is standing by the door way with a boy that looks to be about 3 years old and a small Labrador puppy. John steps aside as he allows Cora to come in.

"Cora, you came! My Christmas is now complete!" Cora hugs Robert enthusiastically. Robert looks over at the boy and the puppy; he is confused as he observes the boy and the puppy closely.

"Who do we have here?"

"Robert this is Edward, my brother's son. Edward will be living with us from now on."

"What, as a guest?"

"No, I have adopted him and his puppy. He is our new son."

Robert does not understand. "What did that stupid brother of yours do? Why is he not taking care of the boy?"

As Robert is raising his voice the boy starts whimpering. Sybil cannot stand to see the little boy in distress and swoops in, "Come on Edward. Let me introduce you to my daughter Sybil. We call her Sybie. This is Tom he is my husband and I am Sybil, your new sister." The boy smiles and puts out his little hand to everyone he is introduced to.

Robert continues, "I will not bail that man out anymore. This is really too much. I have lost plenty of my money for that brother of yours. Now I am expected to start picking up his children too."

Edward says softly, "I wish my Mommy could still be with me. I want my Mommy!" He starts to cry quite loudly.

Anna jumps in, "Come here darling. Let me take your coat and give you some cookies to eat in the kitchen." The little boy puts his arms up to Anna to be carried. Anna goes down to lift him, but John picks him up first. The boy is a little frightened that a stranger is carrying him.

"Now, now little man. Don't cry anymore. I'm John and Anna is my wife. She can't carry you because you are a big boy and she is carrying two babies in her belly. The boy smiles and says, "Just like my Mommy, but my Mommy was never able to get the baby out because she died."

Anna is mortified by what the boy just said. All the women swoop over to the boy that John is carrying around. John gives him a hug and tells him it is okay. The boy is crying into John's shoulder and is even trembling a little. "My Daddy did not want me because he said he always has things to do. Mommy Cora said I would have a new Daddy if I got on the plane with her. She even let me bring Zeus to make me feel more at home. Grandnanny said Mommy Cora would have a better Daddy for me in England. I don't think Grandnanny was right because my new Daddy doesn't want me either. Nobody wants me!" The child cried on John's shoulder even more.

Matthew came over with George to talk to the new boy. George put his little hand out to the boy and said, "Hi I'm George and this is my Daddy. My Daddy can be your Daddy too because he won't mind. Will you Daddy?"

"Of course not, you can call me Daddy if you want. George would be delighted to have a brother."

Edward was still clutched on to John crying on his shoulder. Robert feels like a heel speaking as he did in front of the child who is fault less in all this. He goes over to the small boy and takes him from John.

"Well then young man let's get a good look at you. I see you resemble your Aunt Cora more than your father. Yes, I have to say you will do quite nicely. I will be honored to be your father."

Sybie chimes in, "You can call him Daddy Donk because that is what we call him, but we say Grandpa Donk."

"Sybie you stop that I am not Donk and you know it."

Edward smiled as he said, "Daddy Donk."

"You see what you have caused you mischievous child. I bet your father puts you up to this."

"Actually, no I put myself up to it," Sybie answered.

Cora smiles and says, "Mary, you are quite quiet. Edith you too. What has gotten into you?"

Mary just shrugs as she says she has nothing to add. Edith just stays quiet. Anna knows that look from both Mary and Edith. They are jealous because Robert is going to have his little boy he has always wanted. Mary and Edith have always been terribly jealous of each other and Sybil most of all. They are not happy because they are going to share their father with yet another child. Matthew smirks because he too knows what is going on.

After some awkward silence the doorbell chimes again. This time it is Mr. and Mrs. Carson with a large chocolate cake in hand. As Elsie goes over to kiss and hug everyone. Charles goes over with John to discuss some business with a computer he does not understand.

Sybil notices John and Thomas under the mistletoe. "Kiss! Kiss!" John looks up and rolls his eyes. Thomas blushes as he runs by saying that thing is stupid. John is grateful that Thomas ran away.

Soon everyone goes to the dinner table to take their place. Lucky for everyone Anna usually fixes enough food to feed an army because most of the guests came as a surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Carson get to hear about Robert and Cora's new son, and all the wonderful presents everyone has gotten. Elsie makes everyone laugh when she tells everyone that the cat they adopted is very keen on Mr. Carson. The cat enjoys being on his lap, following him around the house, and going to the shower to watch him. Mr. Carson huffs believing it is not proper to discuss him and any activity where he is naked. The children are getting along quite well, and Thomas is making them all laugh with silly faces as they sit at the children's table. Thomas placed himself there because he is more comfortable with the children. Besides he is letting the boys have some table food and wants to make sure they are chewing their food well.

As the men disperse out to the patio to admire John's new grill and smoker. The women go to the living room to catch up on the latest gossip. Thomas and Sybie have gone up to give the boys their bath because it seems they enjoyed putting their hands on the mashed potatoes as much as eating it. The other children have gone out with the men with their jackets to play tag and hide and go seek. Edward is fitting right in with George and the others.

John soon comes in with snowflakes to announce that it is snowing outside. As the ladies are about to go out the doorbell chimes again. Anna goes over to answer the door and finds Robert's mother.

"Oh thank God! If I had to ring one more doorbell I swear my finger would fall off."

Anna steps aside as she lets her in and has John go and get Robert. Robert comes over with a sleeping Edward in his arms.

"Good God! Where did you get that child?"

Before Robert answers she sees Edith's baby and exclaims, "Robert what have you been up to and with who? They have children and they don't even bother to tell me."

"No mother that is Edith's son Robert, and this sleeping little boy is mine and Cora's son Edward."

"What? When did this happen? I can see you have hidden this secret from me for the past three or four years."

Cora is about to explain when Robert shakes his head not to.

"Well Mother, I don't understand how it is possible you did not catch on to Cora being pregnant. I am also appalled that you do not even concern yourself enough to remember your grandson."

Robert's mother is clearly confused until Mary interrupts, "Daddy stop messing with her. Grandmother this is Edward. He is my uncle's son, and lost his mother to childbirth so Mother and Father will be adopting him."

"Oh thank God! I thought I was losing my marbles and Robert and old Cora were having children in their twilight years."

Everyone heads back in and goes to get their dessert. The little ones are getting quiet and some are starting to fall asleep in various parts of the house. The kitten has already headed up stairs to sleep in the boys' room.

They cut the cake and pies and serve everyone. The children are more enthralled with the cookies than anything else. Robert and John eat every single kind of treat there is. Anna, Sybil, and Mary are attempting to be delicate and dainty but they eat quite a bit too.

When Tom got up to make a toast for the family Anna stood next to him right under the mistletoe. They kissed quickly and Anna could see the green eyed monster in John. As the evening progressed so did the incidents with the mistletoe. John had to kiss Mary. Mary had to kiss Tom. Anna had to kiss Matthew twice and Tom three times. Robert had to kiss Mrs. Carson. Sybil had to kiss John and Matthew. The last straw happened when John lost it when Anna had to kiss Tom again. John decided that was enough of that when Tom and Anna once more ended up under the mistletoe.

Soon everyone started going back to their own homes, and John and Anna found themselves alone. Everything was clean and put back because Mrs. Carson had everyone pitch in to clean up as another gift for Anna.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas my darling?" John asked as he kissed Anna's neck. "Mmhmm," Anna sighed as John continued kissing Anna.

Thomas came happily down the stairs as he addressed John. "Would it be okay if I go with my mother? She is here in town at one of the local hotels and she finally called me to go spend time with her."

"Yes that is fine. Enjoy yourself Thomas and don't hurry back. Spend as much time as you want with her, and if you want you can invite her here. We have plenty of space for her to stay with us."

"Thank you John and Anna. You two have been nothing but nice to me. Thank you."

Anna and John go up to the nursery to see the boys are fast asleep with their little candy cane jammies and their little football blankets. They are in the same little crib hugging each other. Anna can't help but smile at her little mini Johns.

"They love each other so much. They really never cry out of jealousy, so we know they may look like you but they did not get that from you."

"Hey, I am never jealous."

"John you broke the remote for the tv in half because you saw me kiss Tom on the cheek under the mistletoe."

"I think the guy was enjoying it. How coincidental that he would end up there more than once when you were there."

"John I could say the same of you and Mary."

John frowned as he saw he was losing this argument. Anna changed the topic as she bent down to kiss her boys goodnight. John did the same as he too kissed his boys' little heads.

"Come on John I need a bath and to rest it was a long day. I really enjoy having our friends here but I am pregnant and need my rest."

"What no Christmas sex?"

"John Bates, did we not just engage in that activity this morning?"

"Yes, but as you say I am the Energizer Bunny. I have been burning for you all day. When you were serving the boys their lunch all I could think about was having you on the table. Then you teased me all day walking around all sexy."

"What are you talking about? I waddle around at soon to be six months pregnant, and as for the boys' lunch I breast fed."

"Exactly, I wanted to take the boys and place them somewhere else, and take over their activities."

"John, did you drink any wine tonight?" John is quiet looking down on the carpet. "I didn't know it was liquor filled chocolates."

"John you can't do that you will relapse."

"I know I just couldn't help it. I really didn't know it had liquor. I'm so sorry Anna. Please forgive me."

"John it's okay. John Baby I don't want to see you go through that awful with drawl. I would not have known they had liquor either; it is an honest mistake. Just admit it when you go to your next AA meeting, okay." Anna put her hand up to John's cheek to caress him before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Come on John let's enjoy a nice warm bath and go to bed."

"Anna wait. Merry Christmas Sweety." John places a set of keys into her hands. Anna looks at them puzzled. "Whose keys are these?"

John leads her to the window to look at the backyard car port. Anna sees a mini van parked in the car port. She looks up to John, "Is that the maroon van I wanted before the arrival of our next twins?"

John nods as he places a kiss on her head. Anna is so happy that John got the family van he fought so much against because he wanted a cooler car. They both saw a need to get a new vehicle because they barely fit in John's sports car now, and John wanted something cool. Anna, the practical one, wanted a mini-van with an excellent safety rating and known for child safety. One of the biggest arguments had started, but now apparently John is giving in.

"Thank you John tomorrow we can take it out for a test drive with the boys. You have made me so happy for putting the family ahead of your wants."

John smiles as he says, "I love all of you so much, and I have come to terms that my wants are now second to our needs."

Anna grabs John's hand and leads him to the bedroom. John and Anna enjoy their Christmas night loving each other.


End file.
